Mom and Momma
by Gleek foster kid
Summary: The night after Mr. Jacob gives his rights away Callie seek comfort in Lena and Stef number of chapters depends on feedback. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Callie walked quietly through the landing to Stef and Lena's bedroom. Wrapping her arms around herself she knocked lightly. It was midnight, and she didn't really want to wake them, but she told them if she ever felt like cutting to come and get one of them.

"Come in" Lena called softly, putting down the peice of paper as she did. She and stef were up with their head rest up. Jude had come in a while before but it seemed easy to reassure him and put him back to bed. He was so heartbroken that his Dad just said hi and that he had signned his rights away.

"Hey Sweets" Stef smiled as Callie shuffled in with her head towards the ground, "Can't sleep?"

Callie shook her head softly and walked over to Stef, placing a razorblade in Stef's hand. It wasn't her only one, but this was a step. It was one of her favorite's, one from the olmstead's. "Oh, Baby" Stef cringed, quickly slipping it in her bedside drawer "Come lay down with us" she smiled, patting the middle of the bed. Callie sighed, sitting instead on the edge and looking towards the ground.

"I saw him" She whispered softly.

"What?" Stef asked a little, settling her hand on Callie's lower back and rubbing small circle's into it.

"I saw him and he said he was going to fight for us" She said in a small voice, wishing her tears away "And now he decided not to and it's my fault"

Lena looked to Callie and her heart clenched. She had learned not to get mad at the kids outwardly when they saw their biological parents. Marianna ws so convinced they were going to send her away "Please come sit by me?" She asked softly, again patting between them. Callie went to crawl over Stef as Stef softly tickled her side, making Callie smile and fall slightly before she sat, facing them.

"I just needed to know what her was going to tell Jude, I didn't want him hurt, and then... he was telling me about how I lookedlike my mom, and all the things I still do, like rub my nose and I just thought..." she trailed off as the tears started to fall.

Stef sat up and pulled Callie towards her "It's not your fault" she whispered into her ear as she smoothed Callie's hair, "None of this was your fault, he said he was a Dad but didn't know how to be a parent, he was trying to do the best for you"

Callie shook her head against Stef's shoulder, as Lena sat. She knew, sense the day Callie ran away, sense the funeral, there was something between Stef and Callie, the same that was between Jude and herself. "I told him to just tell Jude the truth, and I meant, not to lie about not writing him, he said he was going to fight for us, and now he just..." Callie sat up a little and looked into Stef's eyes "Why am I not important enough to fight for?" she whispered in a broken voice "Why?"

"No, no, Baby" Stef whispered, pulling callie around so that she was sitting on Stef's lap, her legs dangling onto len's stomach.

"We fought for you, Callie" Lena said forcefully "And we always will." She said as she smiled softly "I think your dad... he just didn't know how to be a parent, and is afraid, it's not right, but I can't say I'm not happy that you are my daughter and you won't leave me" she said rubbing up and down one leg "YOu are just as precious to me as Brandon, as Jesus and Marianna. You are just like Stef, it's amazing she didn't give birth to you"

"Mom?" Callie asked softly, looking up at Stef. Inside Stef's heart leaped for joy. She never thought Callie would call her 'Mom', and she was ok with that. She knew that Callie was close to her mother, and it was a horrible way that she lost her

"She's right you know" Stef smiled softly, running her hand over Callie's cheek "you are just as stubborn, and just have protective over your brother as I am over you guys. You make jokes to cover up saddness and you put everyone else before yourself". Callie, fell against Stef and burried her head in Stef's chest "I love you Baby" Stef whispered gently before looking over at Lena "MOM" she mouthed as Lena grinned quickly.

Callie's breathing had slowed and after ten minutes she was starting to think Callie had fallen asleep, though she didn't want to move her, she would sleep sitting up with the girl in her lap all night if Callie would let her. Starting to relax she laid her head back and closed her eyes, running her hand up and down Callie's back. After a couple minutes she starled when Callie sat up "Mom, Momma?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"What is it, Sweety?" Lena asked softly.

"Mom asked me about my mom, at the funeral" she said softly, looking at Stef to see her nodding her head "But, I-I didn't get to tell you about her." She whispered softly, looking at the ground.

"Will you tell me about her now?" Stef asked as she tucked a peice of hair behind Callie's ear, smiling softly.

"Momma kind of reminds me of her" Callie smiled softly, remembering the woman who gave birth to her. "She was kind, but sturn. She was always worried about being healthy, even though Jude loved junk food."

Stef snorted "Guess he hasn't changed much." Callie chuckled softly.

"She used to tell me that Jude was my only brother and I needed to be the big sister" she smiled "If Jude isn't wrong just like you told Jesus when he was having 'Jesus time"" she snickered.

"Uh, please don't remind me" Stef said shaking her head "I'm trying to forget that day".

"I try to remeber her voice" Callie said with a hitch in her voice "And I can't remember it" She whispered. "I just, I miss my Mom" said with a soft voice and tears streaming down her face "you fought, when you were shot, to stay with us, why didn't she?" she cried looking up at Stef.

"Baby, will isn't everything" Stef whispered softly "I wish I could take it away, I wish I could make her come back and you and Jude could live with her, but I can't, and all I can do is let you know how much I love you and that I'll try to never leave you until I'm old and gray.

Callie nodded "I still feel like I need to cut" she whispered softly "It just, it won't go away ad I need the bad out of me. I need Liam out of me, I need rejection and hurt and..."

"SShhh, come on Love" Stef whispered softly, manuvering Callie so she was beside them and lowering her side of the bed, before pulling Callie to her chest and stroking her hair as Callie cried. "You are loved and wanted and I know you feel bad, but me and Momma, we love you and we don't want you to hurt" she said as Lena lowered her side, turning and throwing her arm around both her daughter and wife.

Callie's breathing caught and she cried before exhaustion overtook her and she fell fitfully asleep. Stef sighed softly in relief as she saw Lena beng taken over by sleep as well. Stef didn't sleep. She kept watch over her daughter, soothing her when she heard a soft whimper, softly but firmly puling Callie's hands away from scratching her arms. Something Callie seemed to do when she didn't cut, scratch her arms in her sleep. Instead Stef would gently run her hand up and down the girl's arms. They all knew that this wasn't the end of the battle, but Stef sighed in relief that they had fought this night.


	2. Stef remembers

**AN- So, I planned this to be a one shot but I got a lot of amazing feedback. What do you guys think of me continuing the story? Also, my term has ended so I have nothing to do for 3 weeks, so send me prompts and I promise to at least try them! **

** The last chapter someone said they didn't think the story worked because Callie didn't want her dad to fight for her. Am I the only one? Between the multiple times going to her father's house, talking to Jude, Telling Lena and Stef that they will always love them no matter what, that part of her wanted her dad to fight? Anyways. If I continue this story it won't go hand in and with the show. Mostly because I am not a Brallie shipper. I've been in foster care, I know how that goes... **

Steph sighed a little in relief as she saw the sun start to come up. Her head felt groggy from no sleep but, at lease she didn't have to work today. Judging from Callie's fitful night of sleep she would keep her home with her. Trying not to disturb Callie, who still laid on Stef's chest, Stef grabbed her Iphone and turned off the alarm.

"Love" She whispered gently to Lena "It's time to get up, Love" she said as she gently shook Lena, who had turned away from them during the night from Callie's movements. Lena grumbled slightly and turned, leaning over to peck Stef's lips before kissing Callie's head softly.

"Morning" Lena whispered quietly "See you found a new cuddler" she smiled, gently pushing Callie's hair off of her face "Are we getting her up for school?"

Stef shook her head, "Just let her sleep, she can spend the day with me" Stef smiled "I think it'll just be you getting the kids ready" she said as she nudged Lena off the bed "You have to hurry".

Lena rolled her eyes as she got up to wake Marianna "Anything else you would like for me to do my darling, some chocolates on your pillow, a temple in your honor"

"Coffee woud be really sweet of you, Love" Stef whispered before putting her finger to her lips as she watched Callie struggle to push against her for a moment "Baby, Baby, sshhh, it's just me and Momma, go back to sleep" she knew Callie probably didn't hear what she was saying, though she usually was soothed by Stef's voice.

Lena smiled at them sadly before getting the kids up and ready. One thing she loved about Jude, he was quicker than any of them. As she filled a cup of coffee for Stef and Callie (they decided not to stop her from drinking it) she came back and set it on the bedside table, smiling when she saw the Stef had started to doze. By the absence of an alarm clock and the tired look on Stef's face, she was guessing Stef didn't sleep.

An hour later the kids and Lena were off at school and Stef woke to Callie moving around "Morning Baby" she smiled, kissing Callie's temple. "How are you feeling?"

Callie looked up kind of surprised. When she had a bad night she crawled into Stef and Lena's bed but she usually left early morning, or at least wasn't clinging to Stef "Tired" she murmered, rolling over and snuggling her face into Lena's pillow.

"Should I be offended you always end up on Momma's pillow in the morning?" Stef chuckled, kissing the back of Callie's head.

"Momma's shampoo and lotion smells really good" Callie said sleepily "No offense Mom"

"Well none taken" she said as she scooted towards Callie, sitting inches away from her until Callie turned she stuck her tongue out. Callie rolled her eyes and snuggled back into the pillow, her breathing evening out a few minutes later. Stef raised the head of her bed, smiling to herself. Callie had called her mom again, and Lena Momma. Sometime during the night she had convinced herself it was just Callie in a high stress situation and by morning they would be Stef and Lena again.

As Stef drank her coffee she couldn't help think back to the first time she had found Callie's cuts.

_Stef could tell Callie was having a hard day, a couple hard days. Callie hadn't opened up to them yet so there wasn't much she or Lena knew what to do. That was until that night, when Jude ran downstairs with fear in his eyes, "Callie's been in the bath for over an hour, I've tried knocking, she isn't answering" Jude said, looking from Lena to Stef._

_ Lena took Jude to play while Steph ran to the bathroom "Callie, Sweety?" She called as she knocked "Are you alright, Hun?" asked, knocking louder. After a miute she gave up, grabbing the key to the bathroom she opened the bathroom door, to see Callie's back, scars littering it. She winced, she had dealt with enough domistic abuse cases to see that they were from multipul things. "Callie, Sweety?" she asked again, trying not to scare her. Kneeling down and touching Callie's back softly, she took a breath inwards at the sight she saw, while at the same time Callie jumped _

_ "Don't touch me!" she screamed, before looking up "Stef, I-I'm sorry. I- please just..." She stuttered, pushing her palm against the verticle cuts, trying to cover them while wincing._

_ "Hun, please" Stef said softly, gently taking her arm and pulling it towards her. Relieved that there seemed to be more blood before "It doesn't look too deep. We can fix it, alright?" Callie stared ahead, fixed on the Skippy sticker on the wall "Come on, up you get" Steph said softly, pulling Callie to her feet and helping her step out of the tub, wrapping Lena's robe around her "Sorry, but I'd rather you not walk into my room in just a towl, incase of one of the boys" Stef explained, walking beside her, a black washcloth covering her wrist. _

_ In the bedroom Stef sat Callie on the bed, who wouldn't look up from the floor. Going into the dryer she pulled a pair of her own Pajama pants out, and a t-shirt of Lena's to wear. Thn walking to the bathroom she pulled out the first aid kit. Carrying it all back out to the bedroom she sat on a stool infront of Callie "Sweatheart, what happened? Why'd you do this?" she asked softly, taking the washcloth off and starting to clean it._

_ "I'm Sorry" Callie said with a hitch in her voice "Please, just send me back to Juvie or whatever, but please, keep Jude. He cares about everyone here, and I know he'll be safe"_

_ "Callie, you are not leaving here Hun" Stef said softly as she put gauze and tape around her wrist and helping Callie, who seemed to become unmovable, into PJ bottoms and a long sleeve tee, hoping to make Callie's wrist less noticable to the others "I care so much about you, You just have to help me understand" she said as she pulled one of her bandanas out of her drawers and tied it around Callie's head to keep the pillows from getting wet when she laid down._

_ "It helps" Callie said in the same voice, the one that stole Stef's heart the second night, when she asked Stef to send her back to Juvi, but keep Jude. _

_ "Lay down in mine and Lena's bed for a while, alright?" Stef asked as she threw the throw pillows onto the floor. Helping Callie under the covers. Before checking on the kids. Thankfully Lena had them all to bed. Stef explained quickly to Lena before they walked up to bed. Each slipping in on either side of Callie. Steph tried to rub Callie's arm but she flinched away. Sighing Stef decided to rest her arm next to Callie. The next morning Stef awoke to Callie holding her hand in a death grip and her face in the edge of Lena's pillow. _

Stef sighed softly as she watched Callie start to stir once again. It's ben a long road. But Callie's come a long way.


	3. liam

**AN- Another chapter, yay :). It was amazing to wake up and read everyone's ideas and thoughts. TheFostersFanGirls, than you for the ideas, you have changed this story into a multiple chapter fic. I'm already seeing about 10 or 15 chapters. On a note. We are moving forward. The family does not know about Liam, and Sara is still in the Olmstead's, and attending group. We all know, cutting is an addiction, you take one step forward and two steps back sometimes. **

Sara, the girls face flashed in Callie's mind. Six months ago she seemed like a well-adjusted foster kid, happier than Jude or herself ever did. She didn't really talk in group anymore. WHY THE HELL DID LIAM HAVE TO DROP HER OFF AND PICK HER UP THE PAST MONTH?! The first time she was able to be unseen. But by the second time he dropped Sara off he watched her.

Callie couldn't get the feel of his eyes off of him when she went home today. It made her skin itch. It made her body ache. The dull empty ache that came after the first time he did it. She lay in bed watching Marianna sleep. She knew she couldn't be in here. It was starting to drive her crazy. Grabbing her bathroom bag she silently walked into the bathroom, making sure the door to the boys and girls room were locked.

Slowly Callie picked up a razor blade from an inside pocket of a makeup case, grazing her thumb over the edge. She wished she hadn't given Stef the other razor blade, the one that she took from Liam's bathroom. Slowly, she turned her wrist over. But she knew Mom got suspicious if se wore long sleeves in the summer, so she pulled her PJ pants off and sat on the toilet in her underwear and tank top. Looking at the flawed skin of her thigh, small crescent shaped scars that Liam had left behind. Taking the razor she carefully started to trace the lines as her mind started to scream, of everything bad that she had ever thought of herself or been told she was.

Looking at the carving Callie cursed to herself. Blood was flowing more than usual. Pushing a towel against her thigh she started rocking back and forth, willing the bleeding to stop. Two minutes later she looked down and saw that the blood had soaked through the towel. Cursing at herself she wrapped it around her leg before shuffling to the door. "They'll never want you now" a voice in her head told her. But at this point she realized she didn't really have a choice. Quietly opening Stef and Lena's bedroom door her eyes adjusted to the dark as she shuffled towards Stef's side of the bed.

"Callie? What's wrong, Love?" Stef half mumbled as she struggled to pull herself out of sleep and scooted towards the middle of the bed "Lay down" she mumbled, patting the bed beside her.

"I-I can't" Callie whispered, pressing the towel more firmly against her thigh "I'll ruin your sheets"

Confused Stef opened her eyes, face to face with the blood stained towel "Callie, what the hell happened" she screamed as the site woke her.

"I-I'm sorry" She whispered softly, backing away from Stef's outburst "I c-can't get it to stop."

Stef sighed, rubbing her eyes "Baby, I didn't mean to scare you" Stef said standing up and walking towards her. Lena had woken up from Stef's outburst and her eyes widened when she saw Callie. "I'm grabbing the first aid kit, Callie, lay down" Lena said evenly, trying to keep fear out of her voice.

Callie laid down on her back. Covering her face with her hands. She felt exposed. She felt humiliated. Stef sighed sadly. grabbing lena's pillow and putting it under Callie's head before removing the towel. "Baby Girl" She whispered when she saw the cuts. Thankfully the cuts had stopped flowing so badly "I don't think it'll need stitches Baby, but you're lucky" she said softly as she ran a finger tip over crescent shaped cuts, and then over what looked like letters "Love, are these letters?" she asked, at the jagged letters, (I, A, M, L) she asked as she started to bandage Callie's thigh and throwing the towel into the garbage "You have to talk to us, Love" Stef said sadly as Callie sat up and crossed her legs.

"What's going on, Callie, you've become distant" Lena asked, tucking a piece of hair behind Callie's ear and raising her chin so Callie would look at them.

"Marianna says you've been crying and yelling the name 'Liam' in your sleep" Steph said softly as she watched Callie's eyes widen "Who is this person?"

"No one" Callie said quickly, going to get off the bed before Stef grabbed her hand

"I can't help you, Love, unless you tell us"

Callie shrugged "It's not something I can talk about" She said "Can I go back to bed now"

"No" Stef said, surprising herself as Callie looked at her with wide eyes. "You have to talk, Baby, you're scaring me" she said softly.

Callie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, scooting back slightly "There was a foster home, a while back... umm... Liam was the foster parents biological son. He uh, was really sweet. And loving, and I thought he really cared" she whispered as her body started to shake uncontrollably.

"Did he do that to your back, or some of it" Steph asked softly, scooting behind her and rocking them both.

"No" Callie said flinching against Stef before letting her rock the two of them so fast that it couldn't be soothing, but seemed to stop the shaking. Her thigh that wasn't bandaged she turned towards Lena, to see a multiple of crescent shaped scars and a "L" which had been carved close to the bend of her thigh to pelvis. Stef closed her eyes, trying to will away tears while Lena covered her mouth with her hand "Please" Callie whispered softly, turning onto Stef and huddling against her "Don't say anything, I just want to sleep, I can't remember the last time I REALLY slept."

"Ofcourse, Love" Stef whispered softly "We'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

Callie nodded as she got under the covers and snuggled against Stef. Pressing herself against Stef's chest "Please don't send me away, I didn't want it, Mom" She whispered into Stef's skin as Lena wrapped her arm around Callie and Stef, stroking the girl's hair with er other hand.

"Me and Momma aren't sending you anywhere, Love" Stef whispered gently as she squeezed her fist and tried not to scare Callie from the anger she held at this man. Because at this moment, she wanted to kill.

**AN- Next chapter is a talk between Stef and Lena.**


	4. Lena and Stef

**AN So I thought we needed a conversation between Lena and Stef. Stef and Lena have just found out what happened between Callie and Liam, or at least, something happened. **

"Stef, come inside" Lena called from the back porch, her robe wrapped around herself "it doesn't help, pacing the back yard"

"Don't tell me what to do, Lena" Stef called back in an irritated tone before looking over "You didn't seriously just leave Callie alone?" Stef said as she started jogging up to the porch "Leaving her alone is dangerious, did you see her leg, she just told us she was raped" Stef said angrily, walking up to Lena, who put her hands on Stef's shoulders to stop her.

"You need to calm down Stef" Lena tried to say calmly, but truthfully, she was a little frightened. Stef would never hurt her, but she rarely got this angry.

"Lena, My baby girl was raped... and.. and... _BRANDED_. And you expect me to calm down?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Honey, I know, she's my daught-" Lena started before Steph cut her off.

"Lena, I know she's your daughter. But it's different" Stef breathed out.

"Are you trying to say that I don't have a bond with her?" Lena asked as her anger rised.

Stef rubbed her face with a hand and looked up "You can't be serious. YOu know Callie loves you" Stef said as she folded her arms across her chest "Let's be serious. When she sleeps in our bed she usually ends up with her face in your pillow, or snuggled up to your back, instinctively she goes to you for comfort" Stef said as Lena let out a small smile "But- You know I swore this would never happened to one of my kids. I know you want to undertand, but Love, it's not something you can unless you've lived through it" Stef said as she sat down on a step with her face in her hands "I don't know what to expect from her, her and Jude were starved, beaten, and now... Callie was raped?" she asked brokenly, sliding closer to Lena who had sat down next to her "I don't understand why this had to happen to my Baby" she said as her chin started to tremble as she tried not to cry "I want to kill him".

Lena quieted and pulled Stef to her, resting her chin on Stef's head "It's alright to cry sometimes, you know" she said softly as she felt hot tears against her collarbone.

"I just don't know what to do, how to help" Stef said letting herself be comforted a moment longer before sitting up and wiping her eyes quickly, embarressed that she broke down.

"First thing tomorrow I'll call Bill, and then we can get a restraining order and we'll figure it out from there" Lena said simply, standing up and reaching her hand out for Stef. Stef took it willingly and let Lena wrap her arms around Stef, kissing her temple, before leading her upstairs.

Callie pretended to be asleep on the master bed. Not wanting to admit to either of her moms the scene she accidently walked into. Though Stef had learned Callie's breathing, when she wanted people to believe she was asleep, when she was semi asleep, or when she was in deep sleep.

"Scoot over to Mom's side" Lena whispered softly to Callie, rubbing her back, ignoring the questioning glance Stef gave her. Lena then patted Stef's behind to get in the middle

"Callie should be between us" Stef said softly, before turning and watching the teenage girl switch the two pillows so that she had her Momma's.

"It's ok" she said softly, curling into Stef's chest once Stef laid down, surprised to Find Lena spooning her from behind.

"Mom?" Callie said softly, looking up.

"What is it Baby?" Stef asked, carefully pushing hair off of Callie's forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"There's noth-"

"No" Callie cut her off softly "I mean I'm sorry someone... I'm sorry someone did that to you" she said softly. Confessing to what she had heard.

"I'm sorry it happened to you too, Baby" Stef whispered, resting her chin on Callie's forehead so she wouldn't see the older woman's tears.

Lena Wrapped her arm around the both of them, knowing that Stef would need the comfort just as much as Callie tonight "Good night, Love" she whispered, kissing the back of Stef's neck "Good night Baby" She then whispered to Callie, running her fingers through the wavy strands.


	5. telling their stories

**AN- So someone said they were addicted to the story, which made my day 100 times better (all your comments do) and since I can't sleep I thought I'd write the next chapter. Heavy trigger warning, if you are triggered by the mention of sexual abuse, don't read this chapter. You will be fine for the next one. **

Lena was surprised when it was not Callie, but Stef who woke her up with kicking and screaming. She hadn't seen Stef like this for years, not sense after they first got together. Lena was more surprised to see that Callie was up on her knees, whispering to Stef to try and calm her down.

"Momma? Can you go make some coffee?" Callie asked. Looking at the clock Lena noticed it was five in the morning.

"Baby, I think you should let me help Mom" Lena said carefully. Callie shook her head.

"Please, Momma, just let me try" she said with pleading eyes. Unsure, Lena nodded and pulled on a robe over her pajama top. and quickly shutting the door. Callie turned back to her mom, who was shaking her head "Mom", she said slowly, touching her cheek before retracting it when her mom flinched away. "MOM" she said a little louder trying to bring her back without the use of touch, which is one of the most useful ways to get someone back to reality. Racking her brain to figure out what to do, she suddenly remembered what Momma called mom, the mother lion "Mommy, Help!" she called loudly, sighing in releif as she watched Stef sit straight up.

"Callie, Baby what's wrong?" she asked quickly, pulling Callie to her.

"You were having a nightmare, it was the only way I could wake you up" Callie said as she hugged her tightly.

"I'm fine, Love" she said simply, rubbing her eyes, willing away the tears that had fallen in her sleep.

"If I don't get to do that, neither do you, Mom" Callie said firmly, but tried to be respectful "You tell me not to shut you out but then you shut me out" she exclaimed, sitting infront of her mom.

"Callie, Love, I am the mom, you are my daughter, some things are better left with you not knowing" Stef sighed.

"How do you know it won't help?" Callie asked softly "Mom, I know I'm going to have to tell you what happened today, but- can you go first?" Stef sighed and rested her head against her pillow before raising the head of the bed, after a moment, Callie mirrored the motion on the other side before turning to face her mom, grabbing her hand tightly. She wasn't sure if it was to comfort her mom or herself.

"Me and Mike were still married when I met Momma" Stef said slowly, looking Callie in the eye "But we were split up. One day, he asked me to meet him for coffee. I had been begging him to go to counceling, get help for his drinking. That day I told him I met Momma, and although I cared about him, I could never love him the way he loved me because I was a lesbian". She said as she looked at the ceiling. Callie watched slowly, squeezing her mom's hand "Anyway, he was drunk and upset that night, and told a bunch of his buddies at the bar" she said as her voice faltered "One guy, Jim, told Mike that he just didn't know how to keep me satisfied" she said with a dark huff "He knew where we kept the extra key, in a fake rock outside our house. He blindsided me before I could do anything" she said, trying to keep her voice even "He came into my room and raped-" Steph's confession was cut short when Callie bolted from the bed and into the master bathroom, retching into the toliet.

Stef cursed herself, why did she listen to Callie, she was the mom, she should have known this was the reaction Callie would have. Jumping out of bed she ran after Callie, pulling Callie's hair up into a messy ponytail before rubbing her back "It's ok, you're ok" she said as Callie continued to retch, bringing up bile "I got you Baby" she reasured as she wrapped an arm around Callie's waist, holding the girl. Once Callie had stopped she pulled Callie against her, wiping Callie's mouth with a damp washcloth "Are you OK, Love, I'm so sorry, I should have known better" She said softly, huggling Callie tightly to her.

"No, Mom, it wasn't that it's..." Callie trailed off, she's never said it "Mom, I was...R-R-raped" she stuttered before falling back against the toliet bowl, dry heaving.

"Baby, my Baby, I know" Stef whispered, running her hand up and down Callie's backas she watched helplessly "What can I do, Baby?" she whispered once Callie was finished and had rinsed out her mouth. Callie shook her head and wiped her face. Standing she went into the dryer, pulling out a pair of Lena's pajama pants and pulling them up her legs, hissing when they hit the bandages.

"Cute pants, a little long" Lena said into the sollem room, carrying a tray of coffee and handing Callie her's "everyone ok in here?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Both her wife and daughter had tear stained cheeks, and the room smelled faintly of vomit. Callie nodded as she took a sip of the bitter drink.

"When did Momma find out?" Callie asked, looking over at Stef.

"Momma could tell I was hesitant at first" Stef said carefully, looking over at Lena. "I think she realized something was wrong when she kissed me and wrapped her hand around the back of my neck, I pretty much fell to the ground in tears. That night I explained what happened. Not to gross you out or anything, but we didn't DO anything for 3 1/2 months into our relationship." Callie nodded, looking into her drink. "Do you think you can tell me, now, Love" Stef asked softly. Callie nodded, looking over at Lena

"Momma, but if you keep giving me that pound puppy look you can't stay" she said with a sigh. Lena nodded. Setting down her mug and sitting on the bed, pulling Callie so her back was against Lena's chest.

"Now you can't see any look I give" Lea said softly, kissing Callie's head. Callie nodded, resting heavily against Lena.

"Liam was a foster parent's son" Callie started, thankful that she was still in calm waters "He was nice and sweet. He would make me feel special and cared about" she said with a sad smile "My rule, from day one, was to never let anyone take down that wall I had put up, and I was stupid, I let him"

Lena went to talk but Stef shook her head as Callie continued "One weekend, his parents were gone on vaction and it was just Me, Jude, and Liam. Friday night was ok" she said softly "We watched movies with Jude" she said looking off into space "Late that night, probably 2 or so, he came into my room" she said carefully before stopping "I know it was stupid, but... we started kissing" she whispered, clenching her fists "After a while... we stopped" she said as she took a deep breathe and looked up at Stef. Thankfully, she thought, Mom is much better at masking the pound puppy look. Lena, hugged her a litle tighter from behind.

"How old were you, Baby?" Stef asked softly, as a cop, knowing what information they needed.

"Fifteen" she whispered "Liam was 19." Stef nodded her head and reached her hand out, which Calle grabbed and squeezed "The next night. He came into my room again" she started. Stef could tell by the look on Callie's face that this is what she'd never told anyone "Ha had been, uhh, you know" Callie said softly "And he wanted my to... help" she whispered brokenly as tears filled her eyes "I-I told him I wasn't ready, that I didn't want to... go down on him" she said as she started to shake, Lena started rocking gently as Callie continued "He- m-made me. It was sick and horrid" sh said as she started to cry, turning into Lena and pressing her face against Lena's chest, trying to make visions go away as she finished with what happened that night. Going on to tell them about the next night, where Liam had forced her into intercorse "Once he was done, he took a razor and carved an "L" so that everyone knew I was his" she finished as she cried into Lena. Stef took something out of her pocket, Lena went wide eyed as she saw Stef had recorded it all

"So she doesn't have to go through telling it again" Stef explained softly "Hopefully" she said as she took Lena and Callie in her arms. By this time everyone was crying. Lena laid down With Callie against her, Callie was to big for it to be comfortable to lay on her but Lena did the next best thing she knew how, bringing Callie's top half onto her abdomin as she felt Callie press her face into it, tears soaking through Lean's shirt. Stef wrapped her arms around Callie's middle, holding onto her tightly "We're right here Baby" Stef said hoarsly as tears fell down her face. Lena held onto Callie and Stef as she felt both their griefs. twently minutes later when the tears had stopped, Callie was death weight on her stommach, Stef looked dazed,switching between staring at Callie and then the wall.

"I'm going to call Bill and get that girl out of that house, and then start on what to do legally" Lena whispered to the two girls, lifting Callie gently and pulling the covers over her daighter and wife, as the two clinged to eachother. Lena's heart broke. For her baby girl who was hurt just for being in a house and being female, and the love of her life, hurt because of who she loved.


	6. New room

**AN- Hello everyone :) I hope you are having a good day :) This is not my favorite chapter. I just finished watching the 18th episode of The Fosters. Awww, I love Stef and Lena. I think my favorite part was when they were talking on the bleachers about Timothey *Hemm Hemm* "And atractive" eye brow raise, lip twitch. Awww Stef. I'm so excited for the new episode tomorrow! Anyways, this chapter is not so intense. I felt like we needed a little the guest- I understand. It was hard to figure out how to make Stef a victim without loosing her personality, so I usually don't read them. But, I think both mother and daughter needed this. I always feel like there is something they aren't telling us about Stef. Is she so over protective of her children because of her relationship with her dad? Or because it's just who she is? Last chapter was therapy for me. Both Callie's and Stef's incidences cane from my own. TO set the stage, Brandon is living at his Dad's and Jesus is NOT in Brandon's room. When refering to the room, it is like in old houses where a child's room is connected to the parents, but bigger. Basically, there is a door from Brandon's room to Stef and Lena's and one to the hallway.**

Lena sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, looking at the phone that she had just been on for an hour and a half. It was draining, to have to retell everything Callie had said. Lena pulled her hair up into a ponytail before pouring herself another cup of coffee and deciding to go check on Stef and Callie. She heard talking and peaked her head around the partway open door and smiled.

"I didn't know you could play cribbage" Lena said as she walked in to the bedroom sitting behind her and rubbing small circles into her back. Callie shrugged,

"Cards are easy to carry around" she said as she looked at her hand "It's my cribb" she smiled at Stef.

"No it's not!"

"Just because you're..." she stopped as she counted "30 points behind me? You're going to cheat?" she laughed lightly, putting two cards in front of her.

"30 points, Cal, I'm still gonna win" Stef said as she threw two cards down in Callie's crib. Lena shook her head

"I forget how much playing cards with your mother is" Lena said sarcastically as she watched the two. The heaviness of the room seamed to have cleared, a calmness settling in, even if you looked at Stef and Callie, who looked like hell. As they played Lena decided to bring up what happened on the phone. "I talked to Bill" She said evenly, "And Sara is out of the Olmstead's" she said as she watched Callie stop for a second before playing another card

"Good" she said offhandedly, staring at her cards.

"yes it is" She smiled softly "And, Bill is getting in touch with a lawyer so we can start the process of getting Liam taken care of"

"What do you mean?" Callie asked, finally looking up.

"It means that we want to put this guy away" Stef said firmly from her spot, looking to Callie "It's not right what he did to you". Callie shook her head,

"No, I just told you so could get Sara out, that's all I want"

Stef sighed, and clentched her fists, knowing that right now was not the time to fight about it.

"Anyways," she said "I was thinking that you could move into Brandon's room"

Callie shrugged "It's Jesus that wants the bedroom so badly" she said evenly "You should give it to him."

"We think it would be nice for you and Marianna to have your own rooms" Lena tried.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that it's right by your room and there's a door from your room to Brandon's?" Callie asked, looking to the door.

"Well-" Lena started.

"Yes" Stef said evenly "I think you should be closer to us so if something happens"

"Like I have a nightmare? People get nightmares." Callie said putting her cards down and standing up. Before walking to her's and Marianna's room.

"Well, that went well" Lena sighed, falling backwards.

"What did you expect, Love?" Stef asked "I know how she must feel, being put 30 feet from us, but until everything settles, and I know she's ok, I need to be near her, without her in my bed every night" she said as she looks at the door "Naybe we could make a deal with her" She said, sitting up "Come on"

Lena followed Stef as she knocked on Callie's door "Love?" she called softly.

They heard an audible sigh and a "Come in". Maybe that's good, Stef thought to herself, she's sounding like one of the other kids.

Stef walked in as she watched Callie stare at the ceiling, sitting down on Marianna's bed "Moving into Brandon's room is not a choice, Cal" she said gently "Me and Momma are worried about you, and we need to make sure that you are safe." Callie nodded, she knew WHY they were doing it, it didn't make her happy though. "The minute you make it through three weeks without a bad nightmare and a month without cutting, you can move back in with Marianna."

Callie just nodded. She wasn't too thrilled. SHe couldn't remember the last time she went a month without cutting, or three weeks without a nightmare.

"Why don't tomorrow we go shopping for room decorations?" Lena asked as she smiled "I know you aren't, well..." Lena said, gesturing around "You and Marianna have very different tastes."

Callie didn't really care. She never decorated a room, or really had been shopping, unless you count when Marianna dragged her to the mall, but she saw a look of hope in Lena's eyes, Momma was trying to make up with it in some small way "Sure" she smiled, walking over and hugging them both. "I'm going out back" she said simply, grabbing her guitar.

Sitting on the back porch Callie strummed on the guitar. She didn't know why, but playing music was better than any therapy. After a few random moments Callie started the opening strums

_Forgive, sounds good_  
_Forget, I'm not sure I could_  
_They say time heals everything_  
_But I'm still waiting_

_I'm through with doubt_  
_There's nothing left for me to figure out_  
_I've paid a price_  
_And I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice_  
_I'm not ready to back down_  
_I'm still mad as hell and_  
_I don't have time to go round and round and round_  
_It's too late to make it right_  
_I probably wouldn't if I could_  
_'Cause I'm mad as hell_  
_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby_  
_With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'_  
_It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her_  
_Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger_  
_And how in the world can the words that I said_  
_Send somebody so over the edge_  
_That they'd write me a letter_  
_Sayin' that I better shut up and sing_  
_Or my life will be over_

_I'm not ready to make nice_  
_I'm not ready to back down_  
_I'm still mad as hell and_  
_I don't have time to go round and round and round_  
_It's too late to make it right_  
_I probably wouldn't if I could_  
_'Cause I'm mad as hell_  
_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_Forgive, sounds good_  
_Forget, I'm not sure I could_  
_They say time heals everything_  
_But I'm still waiting _

Taking a deep breath Callie Strummed the last few bars, letting them fade away. Before jumping at a voice.

"Why don't you ever let anyone hear you sing?" Jesus asked.

Callie shrugged "I don't know, it's not something I've really done in... well years" she said as she stood up "How was the pool?"

"I taught Jude how to dive, great first day of spring break"

Callie sighed "I'm glad he had fun. I guess I should propbably head back upstairs to move stuff"

"Wait, seriously, what do you mean move stuff?" Jesus asked with a confused look on his face.

Callie rolled her eyes "Moms are making me sleep in Brandon's room" she muttered standing up.

"I begged them to let me use his room and they told me no, now you get it?" he asked throwing his hands up.

"If you can get them to let you move in instead, be my guest" Callie shot back "I don't want the room"

"Yeah right" Jesus said, turning "Moms!" he screamed, turning to see Lena with her arms crossed and Stef with our hands on her hips "Look Love, they're fighting" Stef cooed "But I'm pretty sure, Jesus, the last time we let slip you fighting was with Jude"

"I asked for the room first" Jesus exclaimed "And you're giving it to Callie? How is that fair?"

"This is not up for discussion, just like we told Callie" Lena said "We have our reasons but we want her in that room"

Jesus sighed, throwing his arms up in the air "Fine, let Callie have he room, I'll just hang out with the 12 year old. Marianna and Callie are closer in age, they have more in common"

"Oh Please" Stef rolled her eyes "You and Jude sit and play video games for hours."

Jesus huffed, but started walking back towards the house.

"Marianna will be pleased" Lena said with a soft smile.

"I think Marianna more than anyone"

"No, That would be me and Momma" Stef smiled, wrapping her arm around Callie's shoulder, and pulling her into a side hug.


	7. Decisions

**AN- Hello everyone! I hope you like the new chapter. Anyone watch the episode tonight? Interesting, it'll be good to see how they do the final next week. I won't give away any spoilers, though it's hard not to! **

Callie laid back on her bed, looking around at the new room. As much as she hated having to be in it, she actually like what her moms picked out. She went with but... she still wasn't comfortable asking for things. Her new bedspread was a design of deep purple and chocolate brown. On one wall were a few art peices of music notes, one Lena did in high school, and one they found at Target. A couple framed photographs say on her dresser, one of her, her mother, and Jude; Jude's last school picture, and one of her, Mom, Momma, and Jude that Marianna had captured when Callie and Jude said they did want to be adopted.

A knock on the door caused her to sit up as Stef walked in "Well, what do you think, Sweets?" she asked as she sat beside Callie.

"I love it, Mom" she smiled, crossing her legs on top of the covers, "But no offense, I'll be happy when I can go back to Marianna's room."

"Me too" Stef smiled, turning towards Callie "it will mean you're healing."

"I know" She said as she picked up her guitar and strummed lightly. Stef noticed for once, Callie didn't give a look like she wanted her to leave when she started playing.

"You're very talented, Sweets" she said as she watched Callie's hands move with ease across the instraument. She was amazed how quickly Callie had gotten so good. Callie smiled a little, dropping her head so her hair fell across her face, covering her expression. "What is it that you like so much about that song?" Stef asked as she listened to the beginning of _Not Ready to Make Nice _for probably the 20th time in the last two days "Marianna used to listen to it when the Dixie Chicks were popular, but, you don't really hear about them now" she said as Callie stopped.

"My mom used to always say the best form of comfort was when you could put your life into a song, because then you know that there are hundreds of other people who feel the same way"

"But why this one?" Stef asked softly, out of all the songs Callie could have picked.

Callie sighed a little, she wasn't used to talking about her mom, or her playing, but the meaning behind this song for her was also linked to Mom and Momma "The first part, is about Liam" she said softly "Ok, most of it, here listen with that in mind" She said as she started to strum and sing softly "_Forgive, sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could. They say time heals everything, but I'm still waiting"_ as she got done with the second chorus she stopped "I never thought of this song until you told me about him" SHe said, refering to the guy who hurt Stef "Then, I understood this" she said as she started to strum again, a little harder "_I lay my head and I sleep like a baby. With no regrets and I don't mind saying: it's a sad, sad story when a mother will teach her, daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger"_ she sung forcefully before settling down to a soft strum when she looked up at Stef "It reminds me, that people are taught to hate you, see you as a lesser human because you love Momma, but yet, you ignore them, and live your life. It makes me believe one day I can move on too."

Stef didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Callie she needed to put the man away, but also knew that Callie needed to make the decision without it being forced upon her. Instead she ran her hand down Callie's hair "Want to help me with dinner? Momma is taking Marianna to go do something."

"Sure" Callie smiled as she put her guitar on the bed and standing, flexing her fingers. Down in the kitchen Stef pulled out a thing of chicked breasts, potatoes, and salad greens. Callie had pulled stuff for a marinade when Marianna and Lena walked through the kitchen grabbing the car keys.

"Umm, mom, what are you doing?" Marianna asked as Stef opened the butcher paper.

"What does it look like, Miss. Thing?" Stef laughed as she put the chicken in a bowl as Callie poured the marinade over it.

"You're cooking? Last time you cooked chicken you burned it!" Marianna exclaimed.

"It was blackened chicken, many people love it" Stef shot back good naturedly.

"You know, I actually haven't seen you cook" Callie said looking over at Sef.

"What, now you're all ganging up on me?" Stef asked as she poked at a chicken breast and Callie chuckled.

"You do know where the fire extiguisher is, right, Callie?" Lena asked as she went and quickly kissed Stef.

"You too?"

"Maybe next time you won't go for the tabasco" Lena teased as she kissed Stef again. "Ok, we'll be back in an hour or so" she said to the both of them.

After dinner Callie and Jude did the dishes. Marianna and Jesus were out and it wasn't very often that they just got to be... brother and sister. Just them. Callie had started to notice, that even when it was just them, things were changing. Jude was going more to Lena and Stef and less to her about the little things (he still came to her about the big things). She wasn't sure what she thought about it, but at moments like these, when she saw Jude had no worry on his face, spraying Callie with water and not worrying about how Lena and Stef would react, she was thankful.

Once Jude was out of the bath and had said goodnight, Callie sat on her bed and grabbed her journal. Timothey's requirment this week was to write about weaknesses. As she sat she tried to think of what to write.

Lena and Stef were climbing in bed. Imediatly Lena scooted over to Stef, who pulled her into Stef's side, her head on Stef's chest. With her other arm above her on the pillow, Stef kissed Lena's temple a few times.

"This is strange" Lena whispered softly, nuzzling into Stef "Brandon always had his headphones on"

Stef chuckled "I'm sure Callie isn't sitting there listening to every word we're saying, besides, remember, we put in the door that muffles sound" Lena nodded, smiling softly as she kissed Stef goodnight and Stef turned off her bedside light. It was a quiet few minutes before Lena heard a knock from Callie's door "Come in, Sweatheart" she called, trying not to sound a little dissappointed that the peaceful few minutes with her wife were at an end "YOu don't need to knock, we put you there so you could come in whenever you needed" Lena said as Stef and Callie both looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"That won't happen, unless it's like 3 in the morning and I know you guys wouldn't be... up" Callie said sitting on the end of the bed as Stef and Lena sat up, turning on the bedside light.

"What's up, Love?" Stef asked.

"We were supposed to write about weaknesses in our journals" Callie said as she watched her moms wait for more explination. "I started writing about- well" Callie took a breath "About Liam". Stef nodded carefully, not sure how to react. "I'm letting him off when he shouldn't be, even if it IS a long shot that he gets convicted" she said, swallowing "So I guess what I'm saying is ummm- well, can we call the lawyer tomorrow?" she asked, looking down at the covers.

"That's fine, Sweets, I'll call him first thing in the morning" She smiled softly, putting her pointer finger under Callie's chin and raising her head gently so she could look at her "I'm proud of you, I hope you know that" she whispered, kissing Callie's forhead before pulling her into a hug. Callie held tightly to Stef for a moment before hugging Lena and kissing her on the cheek "Good night Mom, good night Momma" she said as she crawled off the bed and went back to her room.

Lena snuggled back into Stef's chest, closing her eyes "You know, we have the bravest girl as a daughter that I have ever met."

"I know" Stef said with a small smile and another kiss to Lena's temple "I know."


	8. Lawyer

**AN- Hello everyone! Thank you all for the reveiws. I'm in bed with strep throat, so what is better than watching The Fosters from the pilot and writing a new chapter. The chapter goes into the converstion with the lawyer. I'm not sure where it'll go after the trial, so if you want a say (or just have an idea), review or message me about it. **

Callie sat with Stef and Lena on either side of her, closing her eyes tightly at what was playing on the small tape recorder. She wished she had known Mom was recording it, she would have made herself not sound so... weak.

"Well, Callie, looking through your files, I'm not sure how this trial will work out"

"What are you saying?" Lena asked horrified "She has scars, that recording- that couldn't be faked."

"If we talk about the scars they will bring up and ask to be shown other scars, and ummm, by what Stef said that, well, it could be seen as you doing the it, sense there is the other one" He said with hesitation.

"Great, so because I cut because he forced me to have sex, I get the short end of the fucking stick. And really, it's more because I'm a damn psycho foster kid, right?"

"Callie" Stef said in shock of the outburst.

"It's not right, Stef" Callie said loudly "He gets to go do whatever the hell he wants, and I get another mark on my record, I knew I shouldn't have done this" she yelled the end. Stef sat in silence, not sure what to say. "I'm sorry Mom" Callie said softly as she rubbed a hand over her face, at the outburst, and refering to Stef by her name again. Callie had seen the shock, for once, a raw emotion could be seen flashing through her mom's eyes, and Callie felt a bang of guilt.

Stef shook her head "it's fine" she smiled softly.

"There is a well, a loophole" The lawyer said, clearing his throat, as all three of them looked at him "You said you had just turned 15, and he was 19. He could get a couple years for statitoury rape."

"So what you're saying, is they won't believe he forced me to have sex, but they might believe that I wanted it?" Callie asked.

"Yes" the lawyer said softly "do you want to do that?" Callie closed her eyes, how the hell did this all make sense? Taking a deep breathe she looked at him "I don't know, but please don't close the case." The lawyer nodded, as Lena lead him to the door.

"We'll support you, and Love you, no matter what you do, yes?" Stef said softly, wrapping her arms around Callie from behind, where Callie was sitting. Callie nodded, laying her head back against Stef's chest for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to go on a walk" Callie sighed, sitting up.

"I'd rather you not go anywhere alome, Love. I am just doing paper work, but why don't you come with me for the day? It'll just be a few hours, and you can bring your make up work."

"This is one of those things where I don't really have a choice, do I?" Callie turned with a sigh.

"Well, it's either that or you can stay with Momma while she stares at you with the pound puppy look" Stef said, only a little jokingly.

"Alright"

At the police station Callie tried workng on homework, but she couldn't let the feeling go of the night the caseworker brought her and Jude to the police station, and her first foster home. She first started at Mike's desk, 3 or 4 desks away, but Stef noticed Callie start to migrate towards Stef. Within a half hour Callie had ended up on a chair in front of Stef's desk with a book she tried to concentrate on, though a hand twitched nerviously on top of the desk.

"You all right, Sweets?" Stef asked, putting her hand over Callie's.

"Mmmhmm" Callie said, though squeezed Stef's hand when she was about to pull away.

Stef worked for about five more minutes before looking up, "I only have a few other things, I can do them at home."

Callie looked up, trying not to look so relieved "Ok," she said, letting go of Stef's hand and closing her book as Stef started to straighten her papers.

In the car, Callie stared out the window, watching the police station go out of eyesight.

"You know I've been thinking, Sweets, of the night Momma picked you up." Callie closed her eyes, that was a bad night, and she was still embarressed of what happened "When I first walked in, you wouldn't stop talking, quite spouting off, with the umm"

"Yeah" Callie trailed off.

"I didn't know until I knew about Jude and his old foster father, that it wasn't about me and Momma being together. You gave the look I did the first time I realized I liked girls. The time my father sent me to the minister to try and un-gay me. Sheer terror of someone. It was because I'm a cop."

"I don't have the best track records with cops" Callie mumbled "I didn't mean that about you and Momma."

"I know" Stef said easily "I just, I kept thinking of that when we were at the station. I understand Love, it must have been scary. Not so much now, Yes?"

Callie rolled her eyes "You don't give me death glares anymore."

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Stef asked softly.

"I don't know" Callie replied in the same tone "I messed up, and now the evidence I do have, the evidence I will _never_ be able to rid of, I can't use."

"Sweets, there are things that can help scars to lighten."

Callie stared out the window for a moment, taking a deep breath, hitting some buttons on her phone "Mom?" she asked, waiting for Stef to face her "I love you" she said at the same time as she took a picture.

"I love you too, but what was that for?" she laughed as she faced the road.

"I rarely ever see a uninhibited emotion in your eyes. You've gotten well at hiding true feelings. When one of your kids, or Momma, tells you they love you, there's a half a second, where you don't worry about what people with think of your emotions. And, there are a total of 2 pictures in the house of you in uniform"

"That is because it makes me look like an ape" Stef laughed "But I think I understand. Because I remember the look on you, when you ran to Jude in that house. Or whenever that boy comes to you for something."

"He had not one mark on him from the Olmstead's. That was my goal for every house we were in, that he would come out unharmed. But there came a point, I just, I couldn't take it with Liam."

"You couldn't save him from everything, Love, especially not when there was no one to save you."

Callie sat though dinner and a movie with the family, trying not to think about what had gone on earlier with the lawyer. That night she left the door between her's and her moms' room open. But after a trip to the bothroom that ended badly, she crawled inbetween her two moms on their bed. Being careful not to bump her newly bandaged arm. It felt too comfortable here, too natural here, she realized, as her moms, half asleep, turned towards her, Mom instinctivly running her hand up and down Callie's arm, squeezing Callie's hand and pulling her closer to her body when she felt the bandage.

Lena woke up at two in the morning to Callie curled against her, Stef was sitting on the edge of the bed, a flashlight pointing to the ceiling to give a faint light as she worked quickly with nail clippers on Callie's hand.

"Babe, what are you doing?" whispered sleepily, as she noticed scratch marks up and down Callie's arm.

"I didn't have another solution" Stef explained as she finished with one hand and started with the other "She's scratching herself badly in her sleep. I'm doing the same thing I did with Brandon when he was a baby. He hated having his nails cut so I did it in his sleep. Obviously Callie isn't a baby, but she would feel like it if I made her sit while I cut her nails." she said as she finished the last nail, looking down at her shirt that was spotted with blood. Pulling it off as she walked towards the bathroom and grabbing another one.

Laying back down gently, she pulled Callie towards her, letting Callie's head rest on her chest. Lena rested her hand on Callie's back. "Look" she whispered softly to Stef, as Callie's hand came up to her face, and with two fingers started to rub up and down the bridge of her nose. Stef smiled a little, remembering this being one of the few manerisms that Callie had kept from her childhood.


	9. Crisis

**AN- THank you all for the wonderful feedback. It seems crazy we're only five days in! We're starting the chapter in the courtroom where Callie is testifying. **

"How old were you when this happened?" Callie's lawyer asked her.

"I had just turned 15."

"Just turned 15" he said, almost like a question "And how old was Mr. Olmstead?"

"19" Callie answered evenly, taking a deep breath and stealing a glance at Liam who had his eyes on the table.

"And how would you describe the nature of the incident?" The lawyer asked.

Callie stopped for a moment and her eyes locked with Stef, who was trying to hold back tears. Callie knew what they had practiced, she knew what her moms were expecting to come out of her mouth, but she couldn't.

"Would you describe it as concentual?" The lawyer asked.

Callie took one last look at her mom, trying to convey why she couldn't lie "No" she spoke clearly.

"No?" The lawyer asked, confused at this change of testimony.

"No" She said again "I did not agree to it. He forced me to have sex with him. He raped me" she said as bile flooded the back of her throat, swallowing she looked back up at Stef, who had tears running down her face, but her lips turned upwards slightly. Callie watched as the DA step up.

"Miss. Jacobs, this incident, 'rape' you called it, happened a very long time ago. Why not call your case worker at that moment it happened? Sense it seems to have, scarred you so much."

Callie took a shuttering breath and fixed her eyes on her moms "Because for once, my little brother wasn't getting hurt. He was safe, and if that meant I was hurt, so be it. I could go to bed every night knowing he was ok."

"But, two weeks later you guys were moved at your request?" He asked with a raised eyebrow "Why is that? I mean, your little brother was safe."

"Because, I was raped four more times. I couldn't keep living like that." Callie said with tears forming in her eyes, praying that she wouldn't break down "I would rather be hit and save Jude from physical abuse, than to be raped. Jude was loosing me, mentally, and, until he was safe, I needed to be there."

"You sound like a devoted big sister" The DA said, not all that sincerly.

"I try. I try to give him everything I can."

"Then why, Miss. Jacobs, did you ruin your last foster father's car and get yourself sent to Juvinile Detention."

"Mr. Watkins hit Jude, and wouldn't stop hitting him. So I did the only think I knew would get him to stop hitting Jude. I put a bat to his car."

"Yes, and left Jude alone, with someone who aparently wasn't safe for three months. Jude didn't make any complaints. You didn't tell anyone about that, until you went storming into his house with a foster brother to steal Jude. When he pointed a gun, not sure what you were going to do, you said this abuse towards Jude occured. And then, it wasn't until you met another teenage girl, that was happy at the Olmstead's did you make this aligation towards Mr. Olmstead. Are you sure it wasn't because you were mad, that there was a girl who was getting to be happy, when you ruined it for you and your brother?"

"I wanted to make sure Sara was safe."

The case went on and Stef seithed inside. She wanted to hurt the man up there telling her what a horrid sister she was as much was she wanted to hurt the man sitting at the defense table, the man who hurt her Baby. It wasn't until the judge started talking that Stef was pulled out of her rage enough to hear "In regards to the charge of rape, we find Olmstead not guilty"

Callie looked stircken for a moment before making herself look blank, and it about killed Stef to watch her. She didn't understand, she, herself was great at masking feelings, but it seemed like Callie was expecting it. Stef didn't understand. How could the judge not see what happened. She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm, without thinking she pulled Callie onto her lap. It should have felt awkward, a little uncomfortable, seeing as she was only an inch or two taller than Callie. But Holding her daughter felt like second nature to her. She didn't know how she survived before without this girl who fit so perfectly under her chin. As Lena kneeled infront of the two of them, rubbing Callie's back, Stef held Callie as close to her as she could. She worried. THere was nothing, not a tear or a sound. But she dissmissed it. Thinking that this was Callie making peace with what happened.

Lena decided a movie nght would be a good idea for everyone. When she and Mariana came in with popcorn she found Callie in the middle of the couch, on one side of her, she held Jude close to her body and Lena couldn't help think of the court case. Callie always did whatever she could to save that little boy. Running her fingers through his hair Lena heard a soft "And now you're safe, no one will ever hurt you here" that killed her.

As 'Brides Maids' started Callie seemed to start to relax, eating a small bit of popcorn and not holding so tightly onto Jude, who was leaned against her. About 20 minutes in she excused herself, leaving Stef, Lena, Mariana, and Jude downstairs to go to her bedroom. After putting the two other kids to bed Stef knocked on Callie's door to say goodnight and to check in. It had been a bad day and Callie wasn't talking about it. "Callie?" she called as she knocked again and tried to open the door, which was locked. Going into her own room to try that door she cursed to find the door locked too "Callie, Honey, open the door please" she called as she knocked louder. Before going through her drawers quickly, trying to find the key. They never used it. They had put the lock on the first time one of Brandon's friend's walked through the wrong door and was horrified to find Stef changing. "Callie, if you don't open the door I'm going to get in anyways" she said firmly as fear flickered through her stomach.

With two heaves against the door she managed to break the lock and was horrified to what was in front of her.

"Callie, Love, give me the knife" she said soft but firmly. Callie shook her head quickly, pulling the knife and her arm closer to her body.

"This isn't the way Baby" Stef said as she took a tentative couple steps foreward, trying to keep her voice steady and hide the emotion "I know it hurts Baby, It's an ache that won't go away overnight, but me and Momma love you, and Jude"

"Jude has you and Lena" Callie said, emotionless, having a death grip on the knife.

"Jude will never love us the way he loves you, Cal" Stef said, again inching foreward.

"Just stop" Callie cried, turning towards the wall on her bed "He has a family that loves him, that's all I ever wanted."

Stef was now kneeling on the side of Calie's bed, inches from her. Not speaking for a moment she watched Callie's grip start to weaken and hated what she did next. Quickly she grabbed Callie up, pinning her arms to the sides, as Callie screamed and kicked, and sfiftly, got the knife out of Callie's hand. Callie fought against her, trying to get out of the hold "I'm sorry, Baby, I'm sorry" Stef whispered in her ear, knowing that she had to be pressing on some deep cuts. Stef wasn't any more thankful than at that moment for Lena who had come in and had been able t keep the kids out "You can't do this, it's not helping" she said again as she noticed Callie stop fighting, Stef began to let go of her a little.

"Doesn't matter anymore" Callie choked "You won't have to worry."

"I will always worry about you, Callie" Stef said sternly.

Callie didn't speak, and Stef was there a moment before realizing Callie's breathing start to shallow "Callie, did you take something?" Callie shook her head but Stef could see that she was becoming quickly lethargic and Stef's mind went back to when they would be called on a scene of an overdose "Callie, you have to talk to me, Baby, you have to stay awake. LENA! CALL 911" She screamed as she tried to get Callie to focus on her "Baby, where is Jude?" she asked, trying to keep Callie, who was fading fast, aware of her.

**AN- I will not let Callie die!**


	10. Waiting

**AN- Hello everyone! Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger! It was find a place and stop or write for the rest of the night, and my partner would not have liked that. She was excited she finally had gotten the two kids out of the house (we are foster adopting my younger brother and sister 6 and 8) for the evening, and as none of you know where I sleep, and she does... Anyways, I've been getting quite a few messages of people who think Callie whould pass away. Please leave a review or message me with your vote for ether Callie making it through and working through this or the family trying to survive after Callie's death.**

Lena walked in with to EMT's to Stef performing CPR on Callie. Stef looked relieved somewhat when she saw them, and Lena's head filled with white noise as Stef started to talk to them, the only thing pulling her back out was when someone yelled that they had a pulse. The oxygen mask reminded her to much of a couple months before. Walking out she saw Jude in Pajama pants, looking wide eyed "Is she going to be ok?" He whispered as he watched them lift the strecher.

"She's going to be ok, Bud" Lena assured him as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't imagine what this looked like through the boy's eyes. Stef was covered with blood, as was a lot of the bed and some of the floor.

"I'll go in the ambulance, you can bring the kids with, I'll call my mom and see if she can pick them up from there" Stef said quickly as she started to follow the stretcher.

"Mom!" Jude cried and Stef turned with a small sigh. THe only way she had been getting through this was that she took herself out of it and thought of it as a different person.

"It's going to be fine, Love" She said softly, kissing his forhead, deciding not to hug him and get blood on him "Stay with Momma, I'm going to make sure Callie's alright." Jude nodded and wrapped his arms around Lena's middle.

Stef didn't like that she was pushed to one side in the ambulance. She noticed a bump in Callie's jeans and was able to slip a bottle out of the pocket "Damn it" she cried as she thrust the bottle into someone's hand "She got ahold of the left over morphine from when I was shot, there were probably 15 in there." Her hands shook and her mind realed. At the hospital she was left in the waiting room pacing. She didn't know what she exspected she would be able to do, but she wanted to do something.

"Baby" She heard as she turned and let a small sigh of relief out as she wrapped her arms around Lena, burrying her face into the crook of Lena's neck where she would be surrounded by nothing but Lena. She let herself stay like this for a moment, thinking of how Callie was comforted by this.

"They're working on her" Stef whispered softly.

"Do they know what happened?"

Stef nodded "She got ahold of the left over pain killers from the gun shut. I think there were 16 in the bottle. Out of all the stuff we removed, we forget about the one thing that can do the most damage? How the HELL did we not grab those."

"Because we didn't realize she was suicidal. We knew about the cutting, Stef."

"We're her parents, how did we not know our daughter wanted to kill herself. I read of parents who find their kids and I think- God, how can you not know."

"Stef, you can't blaim yourself" Lena tried to calm her down "I grabbed you a shirt, why don't you go change out of that one and clean up a little while we wait for news."

"I'm not leaving this room, I'm waiting until I can see Callie!" Stef said firmly sitting down. Jude walked over silently and sat beside her, laying his head on her shoulder.

Lena talked to the nurse and came back a moment later with a thing of wipes in her hand. Taking one out she started to rub at Stef's arm where blood had dried "I can do it myself Lena" she said trying to take it out of her hand.

"Mom's good at getting stuff off, especially nail polish" Jude said softly, reaching his hand out for Stef's who let out a choked laugh.

"I guess you are right, Love" as she ran her fingers through her hair and gave Lena back her arm. After it was dne as well as it could be Lena sat down beside Stef and Marianna sat on her other side looking at the ground.

"Mrs. AdamsFoster?" A doctor came out asking.

"Yes?" Lena and Stef asked at the same time, standing.

"Your foster child"

"Daughter-" Stef cut in "We're finalizing the adoption this week"

"Your daughter-" he corrected "Is very lucky you were there. We are guessin she took the morphine about 2 hours ago. We're having to keep her on a ventilator to help her breath, and are keeping a close watch on her heart, which is struggling. We'll be moving her as soon as we know she is stable enough"

"Can we see her?" Stef asked just above a whisper, gripping Lena's hand "You and your wife may go ahead, no minors for the moment" he said as he looked over to Jude and Marianna. "Callie's doing alright, me and Momma are going to go check on her and Grandma should be here soon" Stef said before turning back towards the doctor to follow him.

Stef started to shake as she walke up to Callie's bed, both her arms were wrapped in gauze and she had a tube down her throat. A crash cart stood to one side while heart monitors snaked out from the top of the blanket that was just covering her chest. "Damn it, Baby" Stef whispered as she pushed hair of of Callie's face, running the back of her hand across her forhead. She smiled slightly shen she saw Callie's forhead crease, ignoring everything the had ever learned about automatic responses she was convinced Callie knew she was there "It's OK, Love" She whispered, kissing her forhead as Lena went to the other side and prasped her other hand "You're ok, me and Momma are right here. You will be fine, but if you ever scare me like that again you will be grounded until menapouse."

"We just wished you would have talked to us, Callie" Lena whispered "We not ready to let you go, and neither is Jude. I miss that beautiful smile." Stef wiped her eyes quickly before speaking.

"Me and Momma aren't going to leave you, and we're not giving up on you. What happened with that man today wasn't right. He should not have gotten off, but if you let go because of him, he's won."

"Babe" Lena said softly, shaking her head. She didn't want anything but positivity around Callie "You have us and that's all that matters, Callie, Love. We aren't going anywhere."


	11. Quick AN

**AN- Hey everyone, just a quick note. The response of where the story will go was overwellming! I got so many people not wanting Callie to die. And one or two private messages saying she should. I'm not going to kill her,but it will be a fight back to normal. I love you all for your responses. For private massage people, don't be ashamed for thinking the story should go a certain way! But you guys were 2 out of almost 20. I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	12. Wishing

**Another chapter written :). Can't say it was one of my favorites, but, I still like it. As of not it is 2:30 in the morning and I'm being glared at by my partner. ooops, time slipped away from me :/ **

"Stef, Baby, go change and try to eat something" Lena said softly, resting her hands on Stef's shoulders and rubbing them lightly.

"I'm fine, Lena" she said as she sat up a little straighter, holding on to the limp hand infront of her, running her thumb over the pale skin. It had been four days of waiting for Callie to make some type of sign that she was still in this body.

"Nothing will happen if you take 20 minutes to yourself" she said gently, having changed into pj pants and a t-shirt before she had gone down and got a cup of coffee, more so she could be out of the dimly lit room than anything.

"I want to be the first one to see those beautiful eyes open" she said as she stroked Callie's cheek, willing for some type of movement.

"Well, how about we lay down for a while on the cot the nurse brought, you look like you're about to fall over" Lena said as she tried to coax Stef out of the chair that she hasn't left but a few times sense Callie was moved to a perminate room.

Stef laughed a little harshly "Love, it looks smaller than a twin sized bed, there is no way we can both fit on it."

"Trust me for once" Lena said with a soft smile as Stef let her pull her to her feet. On the bed Lena laid down and parted her legs, pulling Stef on top of her so that they were chest to chest. Stef smiled a little, nuzzling her face into Lena's chest and forcing her body to relax.

"It seems that you have planned to put me in my most vulnerable spot" Stef muttered, though she couldn't deny her body relaxing and being comforted by the softness of Lena. Lena just hummed softly, running a hand up and down Stef's spine and pulling a blanked over them as Stef tried to keep her eyes open "I need to be awake incase she starts to wake up" she said as she struggled to sit up.

Lena pulled her arms around Stef "Believe me, you'll know when she becomes concious." she said as she felt Stef start to lay against her again.

"They asked me about weither or not we wanted to sign a DNR form" Stef whispered into the soft skin of Lena's neck and she couldn't help of think of the sharp contrast between those words and being enveloped in Lena.

"And, what did you say?" Lena asked carefully, stroaking Stef's hair back.

"That we needed to talk about it. What do you think?" She asked softly, looking up at Lena.

"I-" Lena choked as air cought in her throat "I-I don't know" she said as a tear tell down the side of her face.

Stef closed her eyes, forcing herself to not cry "I think we should wait a few more days. I know- her glasgow tests haven't gotten better, but they aren't getting worse" she said with a sigh "I think we should give her another week"

"Ok" Lena said softly, not knowing what else to say. Well, she did, she wanted to scream that never would she allow them to let her baby die "Try and rest for a little bit, k?" she whispered, closing her own eyes. Stef nodded, curling into Lena's body as she pulled the blanket up over her as mush as she could without hindering Lena, who was stroking her hair. Stef thought back to the nights when Lena first found out about what happened with that guy. She would do exactly this, pull Stef onto her so she would fall asleep listening to Lena's heartbeat. Once Stef could feel Lena's breath even and her hand slow, Stef let herself cry for a few moments. She felt udderly helpless and lost, watching her daughter in a coma in front of her. As her breath hitched and a muffled cry fell out of her lips she felt Lena's arm around her tighten and she let herself cry to sleep.

Stef felt herself being pulled out of sleep "Mom?" she heard again, making her sit up.

"Hey my babies" She smiled, crawling off of Lena and pulling Jude into a hug before kissing Marianna's forhead "Where are your brothers?" she asked looking over at Callie.

"They're out in the waiting room with Grandma. The doctor said only two of us could come in at once sense you and Momma were already here."

"How is it at Grandma's?" she asked as she sat down on one of the chairs beside the hospital bed and pulling Jude on her lap so Marianna could sit next to them. Marianna answered it was fine but Jude stayed silent, staring at his sister "WHat about you, my sweet friend?"

"Am I going to be sent to a group home?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Stef exclaimed "Why would you think that?"

Jude sighed "When Callie got hurt before and she was sent to the hospital, I was sent to a group home. She's going to be ok, right?"

Stef pulled Jude to her as she felt Lena come and set her hand on Stef's shoulder "The doctors are doing everything they can to make her wake up, and it shouldn't be long" She said carefully before adding "and you are not going anywhere. Callie will most likely have to go someplace for a few weeks or a month to help her so she doesn't do this again, but then she'll be home and we'll do the last court hearing for the adoption, ok?"

Jude nodded "I got a 79% on my math test today" he smiled.

"That's great" Lena and Stef said at the same time "Why didn't grandma tell me when I talked to her earlier?" Stef asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, for you and Callie, it's my best one yet"

"I'm so proud of you!" Stef exclaimed, letting a happy feeling wash over her for the frst time in four days "Sense I can't buy you icecream, what if I send home some money with grandma and you guys can go out?" she asked, beconing Lena to grab her purse.

"That's ok Mom" Juse said as he shook his head.

"Hey" she said, turning his head towards her "This is a big accomplishment for you. I want you to go enjoy some icecream and Callie would want you to too." She smiled when Jude nodded ok "And get an extra scoop to eat for me and Momma, ok?" she asked, smiling when she saw Jude grin.

While visiting with the two other boys Sharon went and got Stef and Lena food. Coming in she gave them the food, two pillows off their bed, and a bag of cloths. When Stef's mom was able to coax her out of the room for a moment Lena took her pillow and rested it besides Callie and puting one of Callie's arms on top of it. She would have put it uner Callie's head but with the tue down her throat she didn't want to acidently mess something up "Beautiful Baby Girl" She whispered softly "You need to wake up soon so I can see that beautiful smile again"

As Stef walked in, looking a little healthier there was a twitch of Callie's hand. Lena didn't think anything of it until she also saw a flinch of Callie's face "Stef, come here" she whispered softly as Callie's eyes started to flutter.

"Baby, baby, you're ok" Lena heard Stef whisper softly running her hand down Callie's cheek "Just like I promised, me and Momma are right here" she said as she started to cry softly while Lena pushed the call button. Stef held Lena as the doctors and nurses looked Callie over.

"Mrs. AdamsFoster?" a nurse walked up and asked.

"Yes" Stef asked "How is she, is she waking up?"

"Well, yes and no. Coming out of a coma is not a 10 minute ordeal, it'll take a few days for us to be able to remove the tube and for her to be able to breathe on her own, but it's a great turning point."


	13. waking

Stef sat on the edge of the hospital bed, stroking Callie's arms where the bandages have been removed, healing gashes remained. There was no more tube down Callie's throat, but an oxygen mask covered her mouth and nose to force air into her lungs and remind her to keep breathing. With the tube out of her throat and her heart stable, the doctors were finally taking her off of all seditives and now Stef and Lena just had to wait for her to wake up.

Lena smiled up at Stef from where she was sitting on the chair, wrapping her arms around Stef's waist "We're on the road home" Lena said softly, resting her chin on Stef's lap with a small smile.

"They'll keep her a few more days and then we'll have to figure out what to do." Stef murmered, one hand in Lena's curls and the other resting on Callie's leg "We don't know how she's going to react."

Lena nodded "I just hope she's happy" she said gently.

"I'd settle for not suicidal" Stef sighed.

Lena nodded "I think she'll be alright, I think the court case threw her over the edge."

"I think she just wanted to stop feeling, wanted to stop worrying about protecting her brother. She told me," Stef stopped for a moment "She told me that he would be ok now, sense he had us."

"Jude would never be ok without her"

"We know that, I don't think she does" Stef said as a silence fell over the room.

The two moms watched Callie for a few minutes in silence before the watched her start to stir, moving her arms a little bit before kicking her legs groggily, waving her hand with the iv, seeming to try and get it out "Baby, Love, calm down, everythings fine" Stef whispered, holding her arm down "We don't want your IV coming out" she said, smiling with tears in her eyes when Callie opened he eyes.

"Hello sleeping beauty" Lena said as she smoothed Callie's hair back and kissed her forehead. Moving the mask off of her face when she realized Callie was trying to talk

"Jude? Where's Jude" She said hoarsly, surprising herself with how ragged her voice came out.

Lena laughed as a tear fell down her cheek "You know, the first thing your mom asked was where her babies were, well, after proposing."

Callie stared at Lena for a moment, almost questioning who the woman was sitting in beside her "Where's Jude?" She asked again, looking to Stef.

"He's with Grandma, he's fine" she smiled tearfully "I was worried about you, I never thought I'd see those beautiful eyes again."

"Grandma?" Callie asked in a whisper.

"Yes, the woman who tries to drive me crazy, gets weirdly giddy over beds" Stef smiled, running her palm down Callie's cheek. Callie stared up at Stef for a moment. She couldn't figure out why Stef or Lena was here. Or why Jude wasn't moved. Instead she closed her eyes and tried to swallow. Her mouth was dry and her throat hurt. Stef gently placed the mask back over her face and kissed her forhead "Momma will get a nurse to check on you and get you something to drink" She said softly. Lena nodded, understanding Stef needing a moment alone with Callie. Once she was gone Stef rubbed Callie's leg softly and watched the girl, she couldn't tell if Callie was sleeping or just didn't want to be spoken to "I think you get the medal for how to scare me the worest, Love" she whispered before sighing softly.

Once the nurse checked Callie over, Callie slept for a few hours. THe tention in the room had gone down some as Stef spooned Lena on the cot, nuzzling her face into the dark curls and breathing in deeply with a small smile "Pretty soon we can go home."

"You can go home now, you know" came a raspy voice "Bill will come and get me once it's time to go."

"What in the world are you talking about, Callie Jacobs?" Stef asked, standing and walking over to the bed where Callie's bed was in a semi sitting position and shakily Callie was trying to take a drink of water. Taking the cup from Callie Stef held the straw to her lips so Callie could drink. Hesitantly Callie took a sip and then another

"I mean, I'm surprised Jude hasn't been moved yet, or that you have the thought that you have to sit here. Bill will come when it's time for me to be moved" Callie said harshly, before turning her face from the water "I can do it myself."

"Callie, Love, I was only trying to help, Baby" Stef said softly, running her hand down Callie's face.

"You're just making it harder, on me, on you, on Lena" Callie said as angry tears filled her eyes "Please don't make this harder then it already is."

Callie's oxygen status started to beep, notifying them that it was going down, Stef gingerly put the mask over Callie's face before gently moving Callie's face to look at her "I don't know what made you think you were leaving me, or that Jude was. But you're not. I did not spend the last week sitting in this room just to let you go back in that system, Callie. So unless you can look me in the eye, tell me you don't want you or Jude living with us, that you want me and Lena, and your borthers and sister to let you go, I am not leaving until you are discharged" Stef said firmly as she watched tears fell down Callie's eyes which Stef wiped away gingerly away "I am not giving up on you, Love" she said a little softer "Now, do you want to be moved" she asked.

Callie shook her head no with a muffled "But..."

"No buts, we can talk about what you are scared of, or why you thought we were leaving you once you've rested a little more and your lungs are a little stronger, right now I want to hold my baby girl while she rests and gets her strength up, ok?" she asked, smiling when Callie nodded. Carefully she sat next to Callie, slipping in to the small space beside her, thankful for the rail that was up, keeping her from falling off. Picking up Callie's head and shoulders, Stef let Lena put Lena's pillow under Callie's head, while Stef wrapped her arm around Callie's middle, holding her gingerly.

**AN- a little straight talk from Stef. Callie needed it. **


	14. Talking

"How are you feeling?" Stef asked as she watched Callie open her eyes and look around the room. Stef had curled herself against Callie's side and Lena was on the cot with her arm over her eyes, snoring softly. "Like I was in a coma for a week and almost died" Callie replied dryly "How about you?"

Stef looked back at her with an eyebrow raised "Like my daughter was in a coma for a week and even though I've been here 24/7 waiting to hear that beautiful voice again she's being an ass."

"Sorry" Callie muttered "YOu really didn't have to stay here, I would have been fine."

"Do you really think I would have left?" Stef asked, Callie shrugged "Do you know it still feels like a part of me died when your heart stopped beating? I thought I had lost you forever." Stef sat and looked Callie in the eyes.

"You should have let me here and just worried about Jude. You should just forget about me." She said softly.

"Is that really what you want, Callie?" Stef asked with a sigh.

"No but it's not fair to you!" Callie said loudly "I'm hurting you and it's not fair. I'm too broken to be fixed. I'm too messed up for you to handle. You should be home taking care of your kids, not here with some fuck up" Callie said breathing is gasps. Stef automatically puts the mask over her face. Every fiber in her being is telling her to hold the girl and tell her she's wrong, but knows Callie won't respond to that.

"Callie, Sweety, I know if feels that way. I know you're scared because you didn't expect to be here still, or that me and Lena would be here when you woke up, but things are going to be ok. I love you, I want to see you get better so you will be in my life forever. So that I can see you go to college and have beautiful grandbabies that I can spoil."

Callie smiled softly while tears were falling down her eyes "Mom, I-I just can't" she whispered brokenly, hiding her face in her hands. Ignoring her previous thought Stef gently pulled Callie to her, being mindful the the IV and oxygen

"Baby, I know it's hard" She whispered into Callie's hair as Lena knelt beside then, rubbing Callie's leg "I know you can't see why we love you so much, but we do. This?" she gestured around the room "is just one more chapter of your amazing story of how you overcame everything the workd threw at you. Don't let him take away your family. He's already taken away enough happiness and that first time. But me and Momma, we're here for you, and we aren't going to let you drown, ok?" Stef said, kissing her temple.

"I don't want it to feel this comfortable with you" Callie groaned "How in the world does it work that way?!" she asked out loud into the room.

Lena looked up at her "It works the same way as the first time I looked at you, and I knew I wanted to protect you from whatever happened in your past. To stop the tears that you were trying so hard to keep from your eyes"

"Or when I saw you running to Jude, pulling him into your arms and part of me knew you were meant to be with me." Stef said gently "Or the first time you slept with me and Momma. I couldn't get over the fact that you fit so comfortably in my arms. It scared me too, Baby. It scared the crap out of me that you could tear a peice of my heart and carry it with you."

"Everything just hurts, I'm just so tired of trying to be this person" Callie said as she pulled the mask off her face to be able to bury herself into Stef's chest, pressing hard against Stef, almost as if to try and hide.

"Then why don't you let me and Momma be the strong ones for a while and let yourself be taken care of?" Stef whispered, pressing kisses to the top of Callie's head.

"What's going to happen to me?" Callie murmered.

"Well, the doctors still want you on oxygen sense whenever you take your mask off for more than 2 minutes your oxygen level becomes dangerious, plus, they are still working on a combination of heart meds for you to take until your heart stabalizes for good. The doctors don't think it should be more than a few days. THen it's up to a psychiatrists weither he thinks you should be put on a 72 hour watch-"

"What is that?"

"When someone tries to kill themselves they are usually put on the psych ward for 72 hours to make sure the person won't go out and try and do it again. Because you will have been awake for three or four days, a psychologist will come talk to you and decide if you need it. Then we go home and we work on getting your strength back, get you caught up on school, and get you in therapy so this doesn't happen again."

"Can I see Jude?" Callie asked softly.

"Of course. I'll call Grandma and see if she'll bring him up later, but right now you look like you're falling asleep on me." Stef said gently "Do you want me to stay on the bed with you?"

"Can Momma hold me?" Callie asked, looking up at Stef almost guiltily before looking at Lena.

"Of course, Sweeheart" Lena said gently, scooting onto the bed once Stef had laid her back down. Pulling Callie's torso onto her stomach, Lena stroked her head gently. Stef went to kiss Callie's forhead and was surprised when Callie grabbed her hand. Smiling, Stef sat down, stroking Callie's knuckles with her thumb.


	15. Visitors

**I'm sorry for the day delay you guys! I had a hard couple of days. Did you guys watch the finale? Stef and Lena 3 I squealled. Oh but miss Callie. I want to hold her in my arms. Sense I can't, the Mommas will have to do it in my stories (there are no spoilers, I worked really hard to make sure I said nothing) Thank you all for the reviews! And there are around 500 visitors to each chapter. WOW.**

Lena watched as Callie picked at a plate of food, moving the things around her plate more than anything "If you don't eat they are going to put the IV back in" she said as she flipped through the magizine on her lap, trying not to make it obvious she was watcing Callie's every move.

"It tastes like cardboard, Mama" Callie grumbled, poking her fork into the congealed peice of meat.

"Grandma's going to be here in 20 minutes with Jude, I could call her and ask her to bring something" Lena tried. THe hospital food was gross. She had lived off of salads for the past week, and even those were questionable.

Callie looked like she was thinking about it for a moment before answering "No, that's ok, I'll eat this" she said softly before wrinkling her nose and taking a bite.

"You know, your Grandma wouldn't mind," Lena said as she looked up at Callie "She's happy she finally gets to come see you. And Jude might like to eat an early dinner with you. He's been missing you," she smiled. Callie shrugged

"I guess, if you think it would make Jude happy" she said, though Lena saw a small smile across Callie's face as Callie pushed the tray away.

"At least drink some juice at the moment," Lena said as she went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I love you Sweetheart" She said with a smile.

"I love you too, Mama" Callie smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Short of breath, and my body just kind of aches all over, but, ok, I guess," Callie shrugged.

"What about killing yourself, do you feel like Killing yourself, Baby?" Lena asked gently.

Callie closed her eyes and shook her head "N-no. It was stupid," she mumbled.

"It's ok to be angry, Callie. Its ok to be hurt. Feel hurt for what happened, but that's when you have to come to me and Mom."

"It's not that easy," Callie said looking her in the eye "I've grown up never letting people see that I was hurt. I took beatings, I was raped- Sorry" Callie muttered the last part when she saw Lena flinch "but I did it without anyone knowing it hurt. If they knew it hurt me they had something on me. If they thought I was indifferent, it helped." Callie shrugged.

"We're not going to Hurt you, Baby"

"But it's not that. It's that, where am I supposed to start? The first time that someone raised a fist at me? My first broken arm? Because they all hurt, and they all still do hurt."

"Callie, Baby" Lena said softly, reaching her arms out where Callie crawled into "I can't IMAGINE how it feels. And your mom, she can only understand a fraction. But we want to help you. We want you to talk to us. Tell us what happened, tell us who did it. Mom will get mad and want to kill the person. All I'll probably want to do is hold you, but tell us, and tell us what you need from us, alright?"

"I need to forget the last eight years of my life," Callie said softly.

"I wish I could do that, Baby, I do. But now you just got to overcome it. Me and Mom will be with you every step of the way, I promise. We will do whatever needs to be done for you to feel safe and happy."

Callie nodded from where her head was pressed into the crook of her Mam's neck, one hand lightly grasping Lena's curls. Lena checked her phone as it went off.

"Mom says Grandma and Jude are downstairs and wants to know if you are ready for them to come up."

"Yes" Callie smiled the first real smile Lena had seen in days. Crawling back into the blankets Callie lightly pressed the mask, which she had been able to leave off for up to 15 minutes now, to her face and took some deep breaths.

"I know you don't want Juse to see you using that but if you need to, please use it," Lena smiled, squeezing her knee "I think it'll scare him less than you think. He saw Mom with one on and a few days later she was home."

"Hello Doll!" Came a voice as the door opened "I brought you a visitor!"

Callie grinned as Jude ran up, but skidded to a stop when he saw the heart monitor made Callie cringe "It's alright Buddy, It just is making sure my heart is fine - Which it is-" she said quickly "It'll be off in a few days." she smiled, thankful that she didn't need the mask full time and her IV was out until later "Come sit by me," she smiled, scooting over on the bed a little.

"Are you sure?" Jude asked skeptically.

"Ofcourse, Mom usually sleeps next to me every night cause Momma hogs their cot and snores." She smiled.

"I DO NOT!" Lena said indignantly.

"Ok, Maybe not hogs, but she does snore," Callie stage whispered. Jude smiled as he climbed up next to her, resting heavily against her side.

"How is school?" Callie asked as she wrapped her arm around him.

"Good, I got a 79 on math the other day!" Jude beamed.

"I am so proud of you." Callie praised, kissing the top of his head.

"Grandma brought pizza, and Salad, cause she said Mama wouldn't like if we just had pizza for dinner."

"That sounds great, Bud" Callie smiled as Stef handed him a peice of peperoni and Callie a peice with white sauce and chicken, hoping it woud be easier on her stomach. Callie ate slowly, surprised at how much breath it took to eat, and how much energy it took to be around so many people. Quietly she laid against her pillow, wrapping Jude in one arm as she sat a half a peice of pizza on her rolling table.

"I think it might be time to call it a night, Love" Stef said to Jude as she watched Callie's eyes close. Jude nodded, hugging Callie tightly before hugging and kissing each of his moms.

"Get well soon, Doll. I've seen my other three grandkids for a week and a half now, I want to spend some time with my Callie Girl," Sharon smiled, squeezing Callie's hand.

Callie seemed to be asleep after the doctors rehooked an IV with meds and the psychologist checked on today's progress. She seemed happy with the conversation Lena and Callie had, and felt it was a great stepping stone for Callie.

"Mom?" Callie mumbled into the semi darkness that always seemed to be the lighting in hospitals at night, never truely dark, with her arm stretched out a little as she seemed to scoot a little to the edge of the bed.

Stef didn't question anything, though she was surprised Callie sought her out. Callie had never come right out and sought comfort. Sure, she would crawl in bed when her and Lena were asleep, and there was that one time when Callie cut her thigh too deeply, but this was new, and tugged at Stef's heart. Quietly, she slipped next to Callie as Callie curled against her chest, "My first foster home, where me and Jude were taken to" Callie whispered into Stef's shirt. Stef had to strain to hear her "there was this woman with the same color of hair as Grandma. She was nice, but her husband would get mad if we made any noise"

Stef realized that Callie was trying to share part of her story and she couldn't feel prouder. She had heard, when Lena talked to the psychologist, Callie's and Lena's conversation, but didn't relize how quickly Callie would be willing to speak, and knowing Callie would have set backs, tried to show her how important this was "Yes," she said softly, urging Callie on.

"Jude was crying one night, and I took him into my room to sleep. The husband came in and tried to hit Jude with a belt. I pushed Jude out of the way. That's h-how I got these two" Callie said softly, lifting her top lightly and running a finger down two thin scars just above her hip.

"I'm sorry, Love, that shouldn't have happened to you" Stef said as she pulled Callie closer to her, gently placing her hand over the scars before running a finger over both of them "Baby, I'm sory that happened, you were 8 years old. You should have been protected, not hurt" She whispered, kissing Callie's forhead a couple times.

"You make me feel safe, Mom" Callie admitted. Surprised what came out of her own mouth "I feel safe when you hold me. It feels like no one can touch me. When Mama holds me, I feel loved. But when you hold me I feel safe and protected."

Stef smiled, letting a few tears fall before clearing her throat "I am so glad you feel safe with me Baby. THose things shouldn't have happened to you, and I'm going to do my best that nothing like that happens to you again."


	16. Home

**AN- here is the next chapter, you guys! I hope you like it. I'm prety pleased. I'm working on a one shot of Stef and Lena and Lena finding out what happened to Stef (in "telling their stories" chapter). It's a great personal challenge to try and get Stef's personality while she's opening up to Lena. It should be up on my profile in the next day or two. **

"Are you ready to head home, Baby?" Stef asked from the cot, where she was loading two weeks of stuff into a couple duffle bags.

"I guess," Callie said from te hospital bed. She was in a pair of PJ bottoms and a long t-shirt to cover the gashes along with the brises caused from the IVs that had made her arms look gnarled.

"Hey, Baby, what's wrong? I thought you would be glad to go home," Stef said as she went over to Callie, sitting on the edge of the bed "I know you must be glad to have the catheter out, that was the most horrible thing about the accident" she tried to lighten Callie a little, but it seemed not to work "What's wrong, Sweets," she tried again softly.

"It's just, what if... something happens?" Callie asked in a whisper.

"Baby, you have to tell me if you feel like killing yourself, keeping you safe is the first priorety," Stef said softly, raising Callie's face to look at her.

"It's not that..." Callie trailed off. "What if... I mean, it's just that, here, you and Momma were always around and at home I'll be left alone and just..."

"Hey, Baby," Stef said while shakeing her head "Me and Momma aren't leaving you alone for a while. Think about it, Love, you can't stand in the shower alone, you can't walk but a few steps at a time... it's going to be baby steps back to normal again" Sef murmered, pulling Callie into her lap "Plus, this is my favorite thing to do" She smiled at Callie, Kissing her forhead.

"I've noticed" Callie said softly, snuggling into her mom's embrace.

"Well, I have 16 years to make up for!" Stef said indignantly.

"I didn't think I'd be going home after this," Callie said softly.

"Baby, I know you are used to people giving up on you, but me and Momma are here for the long run. That what being a momma is, you are there through the thick and thin," Stef said as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair. "You couldn't make me and Momma go away."

Callie nodded, but wrapped her arms around her waist. Stef let out an internal sigh when she watched Callie put up walls around herself. Stef guessed it was part of the fear of going home "Love you, Baby" She murmered, kissing Callie's forhead a few times before sitting up.

"WE ARE GOING HOME AND TONIGHT I CAN SLEEP IN MY own BED WITH MY WIFE AND OUR GUEST, MY FAVORITE DAUGHTER!" Came a voice and Stef chuckled as Lena skipped through the room pushing a wheelchair. Lena had really spent too much time in the hospital between Callie and Stef.

Callie struggled to stand and get into the wheelchair, shrugging off any help from Stef. Her legs wobbled and she breathed a sigh of release when she was seated "I don't understand why I have to leave in a wheelchair" she grumbled, Lena sighed,

"As I told your mom when she tried to leave the hospital walking, it's against policy, they won't let you." Callie's eyes flickered to Stef quickly before back to the ground. Stef pulled the car to the front of the hospital while Lena signed Callie out and pushed the wheelchair.

"Ok, Babes, lets get you into the car" Lena said brightly when Stef pulled up.

"I can do it myself" Callie said moodily as she pushed herself up on shakey legs.

"You remember what the doctor said? That after 2 weeks in the hospital it'll take a while for you to be able to do things on your own" Lena said gently.

"I can get into the back of a car, I've done it with my back and ass bleeding after being whipped, I think after a few days of not walking won't be a problem," Callie shot back, getting herself in the car before realizing she couldn't easily lift her legs into the car. Looking up she tried to ignore the tears in Lena's eyes "Can you help, please?" She asked a little irritated.

Lena silently lifted Callie's legs and helped her turn, standing a moment when Callie reached out and squeezed Lena's hand. Lena squeezed back silently before shutting the door and getting in the front. Stef exchanged a look with Lena of the sudden change in Callie. They were guessing that they were dealing with the first push against them.

"Is Jude going to be there when we get home?" Callie asked from the back seat where she was sitting moodily.

"No, Grandma is bringing everyone home in a few hours," Stef said, glancing back at her "It won't feel like that long."

"So it's going to be like sitting in the hospital but now I ge to have a whole bunch of other people staring at me?"

"No, Sweatheart" Stef said tiredly. '_remain calm, don't snarl back_' she tried to remind herself "but I thought you might want to be in the house and settled before everyone was there. I thought you might not want everyone staring at you as you got home and comfortable."

Callie looked surprised for a moment of the consideration of Stef "Thanks" she said, wih a little less edge in her voice.

"Ofcourse, Love," Stef smiled as they pulled into the driveway. Stef and Lena exchanged a quick glance and Lena decided she would go in the house and get that ready. Stef opened the trunk and grabbed the portable oxygen moniter they were sent home with and a small oxygen tank. When she got to Callie's door Callie had the door open and both feet out, but seemed hesitant to try and stand up "Would you like some help?" Stef asked carefully.

"I'm fine"Callie said a little agrivated as she pushed herself up onto her feet and wavered, holding onto the door before slamming it and taking a tentitive foot forward. She held onto the car as she slowly walked a few feet, but found herself at a standstill when she reached the end of the car. Her legs were shaking badly and there was nothing to hold onto for the next 40 feet "Mom?" She asks quietly, holding her hand out.

"Sure," Stef said lightly, as to not make a big deal out of it, though her mind was screaming. Why was Callie acting this way?! Stef took her hand as Callie made a few small steps before stumbling. "Callie, please let me help you a little more than this," Stef pleaded as Callie straightened "I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

Callie sighed but nodded, lifting her arm so Stef could wind an arm around her waist, holding her close to her as she stepped slowly. Within 20 feet Stef noticed Callie was getting slower and her steps were smaller, thankfully she got her to the front way where she was confronted with the step, Callie lifted her foot a few times and closed her eyes tightly, willing away tears forming. "Callie, I'm going to carry you the rest of the way, Love. I'm sorry but your body is gettng tired, It hasn't had this much exercise." Stef said as she placed the bag of medical supplies down and placed an arm under Callie's knees, lifting her. Stef heart ached as Callie wrapped her arms around herself again, yet seemed to curl into Stef. Once again, Stef was thankful for the police force keeping her strength up.

Inside Lena had made a makeshift bed on the couch with blankets and pillows propped up so Callie could be seated. Stef Sat Callie down and went and got the medical supplies from the doorway, talking the Oxygen reader out of the box "Let's put this on so we can check yor levels, Love" Stef said as she put the small device on Callie's finger and strapping the Reader onto her wrist and waiting for it to start "Ok, Babe, it's at a 87%, you need to wear your oxygen for a while" She said as she started to connect the nasal cannal to the oxygen tank.

"Mom," Callie mumbled "They said it wasn't dangerious unless it was below 85%"

"And they said you needed oxygen help if it was below 94" Stef said as she handed the cannal to Callie "You messed your lungs up, Love, it's gong to take a while for them to be normal. Within 20 minutes you should be able to take it off" She said as she kissed Callie's forhead. Callie silently placd the stupid thing under her nose

"I guess it's better than the mask" she mumbled as she laid back.

"Now, Love, what do you want Momma to make for dinner?" Stef asked sitting beside her.

"I don't really care, Mom, I'm not hungry," Callie said as she looked over to Stef, not wanting to admit how much the oxygen was helping.

"I know, but you need to eat at least a little" Stef said, pushing Callie's hair off her head, sighing when Callie flinched away.

"Mushroom soup?" Callie asked after a few minutes, realizing Stef wasn't letting her off that easily.

"Sounds good," Stef smiled. Sitting in silence for a moment "You want to tell me about what you said to Momma in the car?" She asked softly.

"No," Callie deadpanned, shutting her eyes tighter.

"Or about why you are giving me and Momma the third degree and refusing our help?"

"I'm not helpless," Was all Callie said.

"Of course you aren't, Love, but sometimes everyone needs a little help."

"The more help you need, the more time you take, the faster you move," Callie said exsasperated, throwing her hands up "I don't want to move."

"Callie, Baby, how many times do we have to tell you, you are NOT leaving, ever" Stef said, gently moving Callie's head "Look at me, Please, Baby" She whispered pleadingly.

Callie opened her eyes slowly "One day you guys will realize I'm not worth the hassle," She shrugged "The faster you guys figure that out, the less time I get comfortable, its easier."

"Oh, Baby, I wish you would believe me when I say I would never send you away," Stef said with a quiver in her voice.

"That's what he said too," Callie said in the same monotone.

"Who, Love?"

"The man who's wife whipped me," she said flattly "he said he cared about us and he wanted us as his children. But his wife said we were taking too much of his time. One day when he was out she whipped me for, I don't even remember- maybe I was breathing too loud-. When he came home he called Bill and said that we were causing to many problems between them and we needed to leave. He picked us up in an hour and we were headed to the next foster home."

"Baby, why didn't you tell Bill?" Stef asked as she wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder, ignoring Callie's jerk away, waiting for a few minutes until Callie seemed to lean into her

"It doesn't make a difference after a point," Callie shrugged.

"Baby, Me and Momma, we've been through way more than one of our children needing attention. We'll be fine as long as you keep getting healthier ok?"

Callie nodded.

"CALLIE!" Came a voice as the door opened.

"Hey Buddy!" Callie grinned, slipping off the nasal canal "How was it at Grandma's?" She asked as Jude sat on the other side of her and snuggled into her.

"Good, Grandma's weird. But she finally got herself a bed and broke up with the Nimrod and bought herself a new bed like Moms'."

Callie chuckled "Good to hear. Momma is making mushroom soup. Why don't you see if you could chop the mushrooms, and could you ask her to come here for a moment?" She asked.

Jude smiled and nodded, Hugging Stef tightly before running towards the kitchen "Momma! I'm home."

Callie laughed softly "I haven't seen him that happy to see someone other than me a long time."

Lena came out with a smile on her face, obviously she loved the welcome Jude gave also "Hey, Baby, what's up?" she asked as she sat on the other side of Callie. Callie silently struggled before fitting herself in Lena's lap with her head burried in Lena's collarbone

"I'm sorry" she whispered as tears filled her eyes "I just... it reminded me of this foster home where we were happy and then in a day we went to being shit to them. The mom whipped me and then the dad sent us away" she said as tears fell onto Lena's shoulder.

Lena help her tightly, shushing her gently when a muffled sob fell from her lips "It's ok, Baby," she whispered into Callie's ear and she held her as close as possible "I got you and I'm not sending you anywhere, promise," she whispered as Stef rubbed Callie's back for a moment before going to help Jude.

Lena stayed and rocked Callie until the girl fell asleep, which truthfully didn't take very long for the girl. Stef and Jude took arir mattresses and blew them up, realizing they weren't getting Callie up the stairs that night.

"And you said that the air matresses were silly" Lena said as they had Callie between them, Jude on the other side of Stef. Jude was fast asleep, sprawled out and Callie was curled against Lena's chest, her hand squeezed in Lena's hair.

"How are you doing, Love?" Stef asked as she sat up and kissed Lena's lips lightly.

"Are you kidding, I'm home, My Baby girl is home and recovering from the coma, My little man is within arms reach, life is good," lena smiled, Kissing Stef's lips a few times.


	17. Late night chat

**AN- Sorry for the delay you guys! Things have been crazy busy, and I started a one shot of Stef's and Lena's beginning relationship that has turned into a multi chapter fic. It is taken from the context of ths story and When Stef told Callie about Lena finding out about the Rape. I would love your guys' feedback. On that fic "Lena Finds out" and this one! Leave me a review and tell me what you think and what you think should happen next!**

"Momma," Callie said softly into the darkness. She had been laying there for almost an hour, and after struggling to get up tried to wait until morning. But her bladder wasn't having it.

"Momma," she said again a little louder and shook her lightly, trying not to wake her Mom or Jude.

"What is it, Hun?" Lena mumbled as she ran her arm that was under Callie up and down Callie's back.

"I have to pee," She said as a blush crept across her face.

"K," Lena mumbled though didn't open her eyes. Callie sighed,

"I wouldn't wake you up to say I needed to pee unless I needed help up."

"I knew that," Lena said as she rubbed a hand down her face and pulled her arm out from under Callie and sat up.

"How'd I get here?" she asked as she looked around. Stef was sound asleep beside her, Jude's legs thrown over her stomach, sleeping perpendicualr to the rest of them.

"You fell asleep so Mom carried you. We figured it would be easier than trying to get you up the stairs," Lena said as she sat up and helped Callie into a seated position.

"Good idea, though Mom should have been warned about Jude. He never can sleep right next to you, he always ends up a weird way," Callie said as she scooted to the end of the matress and put her feet on the floor, raising her arms for Lena to help pull her up.

"She's used to it, Jesus was the same way," Lena relied as she went to grab Callie's hands, pulling her up half way before Callie's hand slipped, causing her to bounce slightly back on the bed, she looked terrified for a minute before starting to laugh.

"Are you ok, Cal, I'm so sorry," Lena sid as she knelt down, trying to asses any damage to the girl.

"It's 3 in the morning," Came a muffled voice beside Callie.

"Sorry, Mom. Momma was helping to the bathroom, though she can't get me off the matress" Callie giggled as she struggled back into a sitting position.

Stef wanted to be annoyed, she hated waking up in the middle of the night. But the giggle that was so rare for Callie made her smile "Alright," She said, pushing Jude's feet off of her "Why do little boys always think I'm a foot rest?" she asked as she Pulled Callie into a standing position, holding her around the waist as she swayed. Stef hoped the heart medications were working. Is it normal for her to do that?

Callie Leaned against Stef as they made their way to the bathroom. Callie stoped at the door "I-um, think I can do this myself," she mumbled, her face becoming scarlet.

"Ok, just leave the door unlocked incase something happens, alright?" she asks as Callie nodded, shuffling in and shutting the door. Stef folded her arms and leaned against the wall. Part of her wished that she could go in and do it all, make sure Callie didn't do something that could accidently hurt herself. But she also knew Callie was like her, stuborn and prideful. She would have to learn, as she did with her other three, how to let her fall sometimes.

"Mom?" Came a small voice from the bathroom a few minutes later. Deciding not to say anything to make Callie any more embarressed she walked in quickly, seeing callie on the toliet, having pulled her underwear and PJ pants as far up as she could while still in a seated position. Making sure to keep her eyes on Callie and no where else so she wouldn't be embarressed any more than she had to be, Stef picked her up from under her armpits, holding onto her as she swayed a moment.

"You ok now?" she asked when Callie had pulled up her pants and had stopped swaying. Callie nodded so Stef let go of her so she could wash her hands. When helping her back out, Stef was surprised when Callie turned towards the kitchen "Where are we going?"

"I was going to get some yogurt," Calle said as she kept going.

"alright, warning next time would help," said Stef as she walked them into the kitchen. Imediatly seeing the delemia of the table. They had bought the house when the twins were 10, the fact that they used stools was never a problem.

"Well, guess I won't be sitting at the table for a while" Callie muttered.

"You underestimate your mom," Stef smiled mischievesly.

"You're going to life me again, aren't you?" Callie asked, playfully narrowing her eyes "at some point you're going to throw your back out."

"Oh, please. Are you calling me old?" Stef said, easily lifting her onto the chair.

"Ofcourse not, that's like, rule number one in this house, let Mom beleive she's younger than she actually is."

"I'll have you know it wasn't very long ago that I was your age."

"Long ago to you, right? Because 27 years ago is a LONG time."

"22 years, thank you very much" Stef said as she placed a thing of Rasberry yougert and a spoon in front of Callie.

"Excuse me."

Stef made herself a cup of tea as she watched Callie slowly eat the yougurt. It seemed Callie was on half speed for everything but sarcasm these days. She was happy for the half hour that Callie seemed mentally like she was just another teen, sharing a late night snack with her mom.

Shuffling them back to bed, Stef hooked Callie to the oxygen, despite Callie's protests and laid a blanket on top of her before wedging herself between Callie and Lena, Lena could have Jude climb on her in his sleep for the second half of the night.

"How are you doing with your first night Back, Baby?" She asked as Callie snuggled against her chest, laying her head on Stef's shoulder as Stef slowly stroked her hair.

"I don't know. I'm happy to be home. I don't want to kill myself. But I still feel the need to cut," Callie sighed, wrappng an arm around Stef and burring a hand in Stef's soft cotton shirt.

"Why, Love?"

"I don't know, I guess it's kind of the same as we talked about earlier. Part of me still feels like I'm going to be sent away."

Stef was about to protest when Lena turned towards them, snuggling against Stef's other side "Oh trust me, you're staying. Mom won't even get up in the middle of the night for me."


	18. simple evening

Callie sat on the couch with Jude, watching Alvin and the Chipmunks and trying to concentrate on the movie but her mind wandered.

"Hey, this was my favorite movie as a kid!" Jesus exclamed as he walked through the door, falling heavily on the couch beside Jude, throwing his arm around Jude and nudging Callie.

"Because you looked like a chipmunk" Marianna laughed as she stood in the doorway.

"Jude, you want to come see my Alvin stuff?" Jesus asked, standing up and pulling him slightly as Callie looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that's ok, I think I'll stay here with Callie."

"But, Jude! You have to see it, and see... something else" he said the last part quietly, Callie smirked when Jude's eyes got wide

"Oh, yeah, ok!" He said jumping off the couch.

"Hey, Baby?" Callie called to Jude, who turned with a guilty look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Can you pull the stupid tank into the kitchen for me? I was thinking of going and helping Mom with dinner."

"Ok" He said with a grin, grabbing the tank as Callie tried to get off the couch

"Here," Jesus said, pulling her up easily.

"I could have done it myself," She muttered, though Jesus held onto her as she started to sway.

"MMhm" he said skeptically, letting go of her and holding out his elbow "Though if you don't mind letting me take you, Moms would get upset if you fell and knew I was just down here," He said with an appoligetic smile.

"I say that's a cop out, and you just want to help me and blame it on moms," Callie shot back, with a little less edge, finding it a little easier today to walk, though she was still going at a snail's pace and her O2 moniter, that was forever connected to her finger and wrist started to beep once they were in the kitchen, signalling Callie's oxygen was under 90%.

"Damn thing" she muttered as they slowly made their way to the table.

"Language," Lena replied instinctively.

"Sorry, Momma" Callie mumbled squeeling slightly when Jesus picked her up bridal style and set her in a chair.

"Thank you for letting me not get in trouble for you falling. But me and Jude are going to go bask in my childhood now," Jesus bowed playfully as Jude handed Callie the nazel cannal. Callie rolled her eyes but put it behind her ears and under her nose.

"How you feeling, Callie Girl?" Stef asked as she sat at the table with a cutting board and zuccini.

"As Hazel said in _The Fault of the Stars _'My lungs are feeling like normal lungs, but I've forgotten what normal lungs feel like' or something like that"

"Well, when you can walk the house without your oxygen going down, we can start thinking about your lungs becoming 'normal lungs' again"

"Your children are up to something," Callie said cassually.

"And what are you guys up to?" Stef asked, stopping her chopping to raise an eyebrow.

"you guys'? I haven't been able to leave the livingroom sense I came home two days ago."

"ok... what are my other children up to?"

"I have no idea, but Jude is bad at keeping secrets and just followed Jesus upstairs."

"This is why you're my favorite" Stef laughed lightly "So, should you or I take on the heathens upstairs?" Stef asked Lena who was looking over at them.

"oh, you get this one," Lena smiled "and I'll stay down here, where I know dinner won't be burnt" she said as Stef pushed the cutting board towards Callie.

Stef walked up the stairs quietly Surprised when she opened the boys' then Marianna's room and found no one. "What are you doing, Sweets?" Stef asked when she walked into her bedroom and was surprised to see Jude sitting on the floor, folding the laundry she had started earlier.

"Just thought I'd help out," Jude shrugged. Stef laughed when Jude randomly picked up a Pair of Lena's underwear, turned beet red and threw it in the pile of Stef's and Lena's clothes.

"And may I ask why you are folding clothes on the floor- Infront of Callie's bedroom door?" she asked as she sat down and started folding alongside him, smirking when she heard hushed noises coming from Callie's room "or why your bother and sister are in Callie's room?" Jude didn't talk but kept folding. After a few seconds Stef dropped what she was folding and pounced on Jude, tickling his sides and stomach.

"Mom!" Jude laughed, trying to wiggle away, but couldn't get out of Stef's grasp "Stop!" Stef stopped tickling but kept him pinned to the ground.

"You guys think you're so slick. Moms' see and know everything."

"But you don't know what they're doing," Jude said, sticking out his toungue. Stef wacked him lightly on the arm before letting him go, opening the door.

Stef was stopped in her tracks. Marianna was hanging a picture frame of all of them dancing at the wedding. Stef had snuck in a quick hug to Callie at that moment, and Callie was smiling shyly; close by Marianna and Lena were dancing with Jude, while Brandon and Jesus filled in the spaces between the two groups, making it one big group dance.

There was also a big 11 X 18 callage of pictures hung up, Lena's music note painting she did in college, there was a new bedspread on the bed, that even looked like Callie's tastes, and a small rug on the floor beside the bed "There were some stains we couldn't get off," Marianna mumbled "and Grandma said you would probably be angry if we tore up the carpet, so we did the next best thing."

"My Babies," Stef smiled "When did you do this, how did you even think to do it?" Stef asked as she sat down. In the corner of the room there was a garbage back, the old bedspread and pillows somewhat poked out, and Stef understood what they meant about stains, she closed her eyes and tried to forget about the amount of blood that night.

"Grandma saw when she came to pick up clothes for us," Jesus said "We didn't want Callie to have to come back to that, so we decided to redecorate."

"That was very thoughtful of both of you," Stef said as she stood and hugged them both tightly, kissing their foreheads "Though why was my sweet boy stuck outside doing laundry?"

"Because, well, there was so much b-" Mariana said before Jesus cut her off.

"We needed a great lookout and you did amazing, Jude. I'm using you more often!" he said, ruffling Jude's hair.

"But Mom still got in."

:But you stalled her more than anyone I have ever seen." Jude beamed.

Downstairs Callie was doing the last of the chopping as Lena through it all in the frying pan "Momma, Mom doesn't get up in the middle of the night for you?" Callie asked, the offhanded remark ringing in Callie's brain.

"Well, not usually, but I don't really have to be up in the middle of the night. If I just can't sleep I usually just stay in bed and snuggle up with her until I fall back asleep" Lena said as she turned around "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's not ok that she gets up wth me and not you," Callie said softly, guilt clearly in her voice.

"Baby," Lena said as she walked around, wrapping her arms around Callie from behind "I was kidding last night. If I needed Mom, or if I really wanted to talk, she'd get up with me, just like she did with you," she said as she kissed Callie's forhead.

"Are you sure, I mean, I don't want her worrying about me and not you."

"Callie, you are her Baby, she will always worry about you, but she worries about me too. Please don't worry, Honey, you worry about things you really don't need to. Me and Mom, we love eachother, and we love you. Life wouldn't be ok without you in it, or without Mom. So I just get to keep you both.


	19. Shower

**AN- hey everyone. If you are reading "Lena Finds Out" and have read the last chapter you will have heard that I had some health problems. Yesterday morning I found out I have breast cancer. So, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to write. I go into surgery Tuesday morning for a double mastectimy. Writing is my outlet, so you might actually get stuff faster. Depending on how I'm doing. Please bare with me if I make mistakes or if something doesn't make total sense. Luckily I have a very amazing partner of 5 years with me, and two teenage foster adopted children who are rallying around me. 24 and have cancer. Not what I expected. Oh well, that's life I guess. But, back to the story.**

Callie smiled shyly, letting herself lean against Lena's embrace for a moment. "I love you Callie Girl," Lena said as she kissed Callie's temple.

"I love you too, Momma." Callie replied softly, sitting herself back up.

"I'll be right back. You stay here, don't try to get out of that thing unless someone is here to help you," Lena said as she walked into the living room to find Stef, "So what are the twins and Jude up to?" She asked carefully.

"Being amazing siblings," Stef smiled to herself "They redid Callie's room. Lena, I didn't even think that far ahead," she admitted, looking over at her wife.

"You were just a little preoccupied, Honey," Lena said as she rested into Stef's side, who wrapped an arm around her, "But I think we need to call Bill," she said carefully.

"Lena, what are you saying?" Stef said a little angerly "I'm not seding her away! Nor Jude. I love them."

"Baby, calm down," Lena said, resting her hand on Stef's stomach "I meant for the paperwork to for her adoption."

"Oh," Stef said softly, "Should we wait a while? Until she's doing better?"

"Stef, she's not going to feel safe until it's final, until she signs her name 'Callie AdamsFoster' on the dotted line. She thought I was going to send her away or get mad because you got up with her last night and I made the comment that you never get up with me."

"Well that's because you wake me up in the middle of the night because you're hor-"

"Stefanie AdamsFoster, don't finish that sentence," Lena cut her off while blushing.

Stef laughed, kissing Lena before sitting up "Ok, We'll call Bill in the morning and have him seld over paperwork."

Stef made her way to the kitchen while Callie doodled on a napkin with a pen that was lying on the table "Nice of someone to come check on me, sense I'm not allowed off of the chair," Callie said a little irritated, looking up.

"Sorry, Love" Stef said, walking over to her "Though, what do you say about a shower, Hu? We could get you up the stairs and I pulled out a shower chair so you could sit, the shower in mine and Momma's room is large enough to fit it."

"I don't know," Callie said softly. The thought of the stairs terrified her, and she was embarressed, even with the chair she knew she would need held.

"You could have me or Momma help, it doesn't matter to us who," Stef said "And we'll only help when you need it, or want it," She said quickly backtracking, she didn't want Callie to feel like she couldn't ask for some extra help just because.

"I can't climb all those stairs, Mom" Callie sighed.

"What do you think I'm here for, and if we need him, Jesus will be happy to help. Plus, we need to change the bandages on your arms." Callie sighed but said ok. With Stef's help she got off the chair and slowely made their way to the stairs "Ok, Love, Step up as best you can, I'll keep ahold of you," Stef said as she wrapped an arm tightly around Callie's waist, the other holding onto the railing tightly incase one of them stumbled. Callie slowly lifted her leg, letting Stef help pick her weight up the step, over and over.

With three steps left Callie sagged against Stef, her O2 stat beeping insistantly "Ok, Callie girl, I'm carrying you the last few steps," Stef said as she picked Callie up a little awkwardly, once she got to the top she was able to easily pick up Callie in a better position, carrying her to Stef's bedroom and calling for Mariana to grab Callie's Oxygen tank, deciding that from now on they just needed to keep one up here.

Stef settled Callie on her side of the bed, the head raised and hooked to oxygen as she started bustling around, grabbing the shower chair and putting it in the shower, grabbing underwear and PJ's for Callie, and putting everything else where she could easily grab it. When she went back to check on Callie she seemed to be doing better, her breathing seemed back to normal and she had picked up her worn comp. book that Timothy had given her as a journal and she was writing feverishly.

"Ok, would you rather have me or Momma help you?" Stef said as she sat on th edge of the bed. Callie looked up at Stef with a sigh, trying to figure out which would be worse. She was more comfortable with Lena when it came to things like that, but she also wore her heart on her sleeve, where Mom could hide her emotions when she saw Callie's scarred body, plus, Mom was stronger.

"You,"

"Ok," Stef smiled, grabbing a big towel and setting it on the bed "Do you want me to help you stand so you can get undressed?" Callie nodded, as she scooted to the side of the bedpushing herself part way up and letting Stef hold onto her as she became dizzy, before pulling her pants down. Stef quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around Callie's waist as she helped her pull her shirt off, Once Callie was undressed and covered Stef walked her to the bathroom, helping her in the shower and onto the chair as she let Callie fiddle with the tempiture.

Stef took the towel from Callie "I'll sit in here, she motioned towards the toilet, "just say something if you need anything," She said as she folded the towel over and onto the sink before sitting on the closed toilet, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, goin back to the conversation she had just had with Lena. She didn't know how to make sure Callie was positive she was staying, and she guessed Lena was right, it would not be until she was officially adopted.

"Mom?" Callie called a few minutes later.

"Yeah, Love?" Stef answered standing up.

"I did my body , but can you do my hair?" Came a quiet request "I'm getting really tired."

"Sure," Stef smiled, opening the door "I'm not surprised, those stairs alone were difficult," she said, noticing that Callie had turned so her back was facing Stef. Stef took the shampoo bottle and poured some on Callie's head, slowly massaging it into her scalp, smiling when Callie let out a sigh of contentment "It's Momma's favorite thing to have done, whenever I have extra time I do her hair for her," Stef smiled fondly as she rinced out the shampoo and repeated the steps with the conditioner "All right, Love, let's get you out of here and those bandages changed," Stef said as she grabbed the towel, Callie turning so she was facing Stef. Stef cringed at the view of Callie's body, covered in reminders of a past filled with abuse and neglect.

"Mom, you're becoming as bad as Momma," Callie said as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Sorry," Stef said, ralizing she had stared for a minute, carefully she wrapped the towel around Callie, helping her up and out of the shower and setting her where Stef had just been sitting, taking out the first aid kit she slowly pulled off the bandages, wincing.

"I can do it, Mom," Callie said quickly, pulling her arm towards her. The deep gashes still spotted stiches that would be taken out in a couple days. Dried blood caked around them.

"It's fine, Baby, I'm going to do it," Stef said, throwing away the covering before taking wipes and slowly starting to remove the blood that was stining her arm. Once done she picked up Callie's arm, laying soft kisses across the skin, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom," Callie whispered as the gesture and her mom, who was usually so poised, seeming to start to break down.

"You are ok, Baby," Stef said softly, running her hand down Callie's face "And I love you more than you could ever know. I couldn't love you more if you came from me." she said as she started putting triple antibiotics on the cuts and covering them with gauze, before doing the same with the other arm. Once she was she stood up, wiping tears that had formed in her eyes. She didn't understand how helping her daughter bath and change bandages could cause her to crack.

Pulling Callie up, Stef hugged her tightly to her body, enveloping her in Stef's strong arms, "I love you Mom," Callie whispered, tears filling her eyes "I'm sorry."

Stef shook her head, lifting Callie's head so she would look at her "Don't say you're sorry. Say you'll trust me and Momma and you'll work on getting better, yes?" she asked, smiling when Callie nodded her head before burrying it in Stef's neck. "Come on, Love, lets get you dressed," Stef said as they made their way to the bed, Stef helping dress Callie before drying her hair as best she could. Callie looked so tired Stef didn't want to keep her up long enough to blowdry it, instead she grabbed a padres bandana out of her dresser, tying it around Callie's head and securing the back so her hair wouldn't get her shoulders and face damp.

Part of Stef wanted to show Callie her redecorated room, but at the moment, Callie seemed to be clinging to her. It would probably be a few days before she could sleep on her own anways. Hooking Callie's moniter back up she was pleased Callie didn't need oxygen support "Are you hungry, Love?" stef asked as Callie laid on the pillows, closing her eyes. Callie shook her head no. "Alright, it's 5, so why don't you nap for a while." Stef smiled when Callie easily relaxed into Lena's pillow. She couldn't think of a time Callie seemed to accept it so easily. Callie brought a hand up to her nose, lightly rubbing it up and down the bridge of her nose. Stef went to stand up when Callie jumped

"Mom?" She asked urgently.

"What is it, Baby?"

"Can you, umm, nevermind," Callie said quickly.

"Do you mind if I stay with you until you fall asleep?" Stef asked, understanding what Callie needed, but also the fact that Callie didn't yet know how to ask for things she thought would take her time. Callie nodded as stef got into bed next to her, cuddling up to Callie's side "Go to sleep and I'll wake you up for dinner," Stef promised, wrapping as arm around Callie's waist.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN- Thank you all for the messages of prayer and support. There are a few people who asked if they could pray for me or they hoped they weren't stepping over the line. Truthfully, I'm not religious, but I do believe well wishes and thoughts (in the form of prayers, or good vibes, or whatever you wish to call it) can work miracles. But, I thought I would write a short chapter before tomorrow, I don't know when I'll be up to writing again, hopefully it won't be but a day or two. For the person who asked if Callie rubbed her nose to calm herself down. In the show her dad (or I guess Jude's dad) said she did it as a young girl (along with sucking her thumb) to make herself fall asleep. So, yes, I'm using as a kind of Self soothing thing.**

** hi! my momma fell asleep b4 uploading it. so i did 4 her.- liz**

Once Callie was sound asleep Stef carefully let go of her, kissing her forhead before carefully getting out of the bed. Heading downstairs she picked up a report she had to look through before a meeting the next day and saw that Lena was in the middle of cooking rice for the stir fry, "Love, what do you think about a picnick in our room tonight?" Stef asked as she kissed Lena's defined cheekbone "I don't want to make Callie climb down those stairs, or eat alone."

"I think that's a great idea," Lena smiled, "Is she awake?"

Stef shook her head "No, I told her I'd wake her up when in was time for dinner, she's sleeping on your side of the bed."

"Ok," Lena responded as she went back to measuring the water for rice. Stef jogged back upstairs and into her bedroom. In her room she wnt through her drawers, pulling out some PJ bottoms and a t-shirt, deciding the best thing to do was to get out of daytime clothes. When she walked out of the bedroom she smiled sadly, Callie had moved in her sleep and had Stef's pillow in a death grip, her face strunched up despite being asleep.

Gently she pulled her pillow out of Callie's hand, which was a struggle to say the least, Putting the pillow back on herside she propped herself up with her report as Callie curled into Stef, clutching her shirt tightly. Stef stroked Callie's hair, running her thumb up and down the scar that went from Callie's hair line half way down her forhead as Callie settled back into a somewhat decent sleep.

A half hour later Jude came up and opened the door quietly "Momma says to tell you dinner will be ready in 5 minutes," he whispered.

"Thank you, Bud," Stef smiled as he walked back out "Callie Girl," Stef whispered lightly, running her finger's through Callie's hair "It's time to wake up and have some dinner, Love," She said a little louder as Callie started to stir "Good evening, Sweetheart" Stef smiled when Callie opened her eyes "Ready for some dinner?"

Callie shrugged "I guess," she said, not moving from where she was snuggled against Stef "I'm not really hungry."

"YOu have to eat a little bit, you haven't eaten but half a bagel this afternoon. Momma made stirfry."

"Ok," Callie said a little defeated. She knew she wouldn't get out of this, part of it annoyed her, but she knew it was better not to argue. She was surprised when all the family members came into the bedroom, jumping quickly she tried to sit, not showing she was just snuggled into Stef. Jude walked carefully, handing her a bowl "Thanks, Baby" Callie smiled

"I put in soysauce, just a little like you like," Jude said with a smile.

"You're the best," she smiled, taking a bite for him "It's yummy." Jude grinned, grabbing his bowl from Jesus and sitting beside her. Marianna, Lena, and Jesus sat on the other end of the bed, facing Stef, Callie, and Jude.

Dinner went on like it usually did in the kitchen, Marianna and Jesus argued, Callie and Jude laughed together, and Lena and Stef tried to keep all the kids in line, "Aright, Jude and Marianna, I'm putting you two on dishes duty," Stef said as everyone has started to finish their dinner.

"Do I have to? Can't I stay up here with Callie?" Jude asked as he scooted closer to his side.

"Buddy, Callie's going to be here all night, plus, me and Momma have to talk to her about something-Nothing bad" Stef reasured Callie when she saw Callie's eyes widen. Jude sulked for a minute but went down with Marianna as Lesus went to his room.

"So, what do you have to talk to me about?" Callie asked carefully to her moms who were both sitting and staring at her.

"So, tomorrow is your first therapy appointment" Lena said "We wanted to see what you thought of that."

"That I don't want to go but I'm pretty sure you won't let me skip," Callie mumbled.

"Why don't you want to go?" Stef asked.

"Because there's nothing wrong with me!" Callie said angerly.

"Love," Stef said carefully "You tried to kill yourself. People don't do that for fun, and you've been cuting for a while. Me and Momma were going to send you earlier but this happened before we could get you in."

"How long do I have to go?" Callie asked, defeated.

"Until you're safe. Until you don't need to cut to feel better," Lena said.

"What if I promise not to cut? Please don't make me go." Callie begged.

"We're not doing this to punish you, Love," Stef said, placing a hand on Callie's knee "But it kills me to see you do this to yourself, especially when I can do nothing to fix it."

"Mom, I'm not crazy. I don't want to go."

"This isn't a choice, Love. Everyone in your life has tried to tear you down and make you feel worthless. We're just trying to do the oposite. We're trying to help you become the woman you deserve to be, not one brought down by your past."

Callie shrugged, but turned away into Lena's side, who wrapped her arm around Callie tightly "Momma has a degree and pyschology."

Lena chuckled "That's true. But I haven't done counceling outside of a school in 13 years. And would you really be willing to talk to me about everything that's going on in that head of yours?" Callie shook her head. "That's what I thought."

"But what if I need you?"

"Me or Mom can stay in the waiting room while you talk to your therapist if that ould make you feel better. That way we were there if you needed us."

"Ok," Callie said softly. Lena's heart broke at how young she sounded.

"How about we watch a movie on my laptop while Mom makes sure the heathens are getting stuff downstairs done?"

"Hey, why am I in charge of the heathens?!" Stef asked, mocking hurt.

"Because you get to spend the last 3 hours with my Baby, it's my turn" Lena stuck her toungue out, making Callie grin and hide her head into Lena's side.


	21. Therapy

**AN- Hello everyone, I'm sorry I let this story g untouched so long. I thought I had added a chapter then realized I hadn't and couldn't find the file, so now I get to rewrite it o_o. Easter is tomorrow. I made my babies promise that they would have fun. Their grandma is taking them to easter egg hunts and having our traditional Easter dinner (with one kiddo enjoying her first Easter tradition with us). Anyone want to come and be our 3rd and 4th for Pinochle with me and my love? lol, 2 handed pinochle just isn't the same. And no one in this hospital knows how to play it. **

Callie sat at the little table in the psychologists office, staring at the booklet she was given with over 300 multiple choice questions. She had to have some type of psychological exam. The questions went from things like 'I feel like killing myself' to 'I flew to Iltaly 3 times last week'. She would have never let Momma drive her here if she knew this is what she was going to have to do. A half hour later she was done, and she handed it to the psychologist.

Next she had to look at designs made of black and red triangles and then recreate the design with blocks that were colored diagnally, half black, half red in under 45 seconds. The psychologist said she did well. Aparently she was at college level when it came to spacial awareness. Maybe that's why she was good at photography. They did other tests, spelling, math, ext. She had stated to become relaxed and thought she was out of the woods until the psychologist stated thowing he pictures and asked her to tell stories of what is happening in the pictures. She was fine until she saw one of a man and woman in a car, arguing.

"I don't want to do this," Callie said, "You said if I didn't want to do womething, we wouldn't."

"No, Callie, I said if you couldn't we wouldn't. When we were working on the math."

"I can't do this," Callie said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, "I want my Mom, Stef."

"Callie, we have to finish up. Will you please tell me a story for this picture. Afte that we're just going to talk for a few minutes and you'll be able to see Lena. Stef is at work, remember what Lena told you? Stef is at work until 4, that's in an hour."

"Fine, I want Lena then," Callie said with tears in her eyes.

"Callie, what happened in this picture. You did the last one fine. You made a great story of the sisters."

"Fine, the parents fought and decided to go on a drive. They went and talked it out and drove home to their kids where they watched a movie while the father took a shower, the end," she said gudgingly as she watched the psychologist write on a notepad.

"Alright, let's talk about your family you're living with right now. Who all lives with you guys?"

"Ummm, Me and Jude, my yonger brother. Stef and Lena adopted Jesus and Marianna, the twins 5 years ago, Brandon is Stef's biological son with her ex husband. And then there's Stef and Lena."

"How do you get along with them?"

"Good. I mean me and Brandon and Jesus don't talk much. Brandon helped me relearn to play the guitar."

"That was nice of him."

"yeah. I guess Marianna is ok. She's growing on me. I hated her when I first got there."

"WHy is that?"

"Because she treated me like shit."

The rest of the session went on like that as she gave the psychologist a brief desciption of each of the family members.

"Alright, Callie, I'm going to see you back here in a week," the psychologist smiled.

"Oh goody," Callie replied sarcastically.

"You can go see your mom now. Do you need help?"

Callie went to say her Mom was Stef, or her real mom. Lena was Momma. She would always hold that title. For bringing her home that night, even though she knew Stef would be furious, for loving her though everything. Instead she shook her head and got up, gabbing the bag that held a small oxygen tank, making sure she did so slowly, she didn't want to give the psychologist reason to say anything more to her, which she guessed the woman would have if she swayed.

Walking out to the waiting room she felt a pang of guilt. She'd been in the evaluation fo over 3 hours and Lena had stayed, papers piled on the two chairs on either side of her. Silently she dropped in the chair in front of Lena who looked up.

"Hey, how'd it go, Honey?" she asked as she started placing papers into her shoulder bag, Callie shrugged.

"Can we go home?" She asked.

"Of course, let me go schedule your next appointment."

Callie said her head back against the back of the chair.

"Come on, Hun," Lena said as she helped her up and they slowly made the way to their car.

"So, the test, where they show you pictures and you have to tell storied about them, what's the point of it?" Callie asked into the silence after they had been driving 10 minutes.

"Well, they try to see what someone is thinking based on what is happening with the people. The people are made to androganis and what someone says about a picture came say a lot about what they're feeling. Also, if they are hesitant it can show something that they aren't comfortable sharing."

"So basically I just fucked myself," Callie sighed.

"Callie, language. And I'm sure you didn't. If there is something that is upsetting you that you saw in one of the pictures, it's good for the psychologist to know about."

When they pulled in the driveway Callie got out of the car and made it almost all the way into the house, only needing Lena's help up the steps, avoiding Lena she shuffled into the living room, sitting on a chair. She still couldn't really get off of couches and recliners and wanted to be able to move if she needed. From the small carry bag she grabbed her book she was supposed to read for English and tried to stay involved in it as she watched the door. She wasn't lying when she told the psychologist she wanted Stef. After a few minutes her pocket burned and she glanced to the downstairs bathroom, swallowing as she tried to judge what Mama was doing. A few minutes of watching told her that Mama was in the kitchen cooking dinner but she noticed Lena poking her head out to see her ever minute or two.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep sigh she stood and made her way to the kitchen and stood in the doorway,

"Hey, Hon, you want to help me make chicken?" Lena asked after a moment of silence, Callie's eyes never leaving her sight. Silently she reached in her pocket and grabbed the sharp peice of ragged metal and set it on the counter in front of Lena before turning around. Lena made a small noise in the back of her throat before placing a hand on Callie's shoulder, "Hey, you're staying in here with me, I need you to snap some asparagus for me," She said as she steared her towards the table and helped her slide up on a stool, "Have you ever cooked asparagus, Callie girl?" She asked as she sat 3 bundles of it in front of her. Callie shook her head, "It's really simple, so, you take one at a time and you hold on to each end and bend it until it snaps in half. The bottom half is really woody and doesn't taste good, so we throw that away and put the top halves in this casterole and we'll rost them," Lena said as she took the peice of metal off the table and slipped it in her pocket to get rid of later.

"Are you going to talk, or am I going to have to start this disscussion?" Lena asked softly after a fw minutes of silence.

"Can I wait and talk to Mom?" Callie asked with a sigh. Lea closed her eyes.

"Yes, but you aren't leaving my sight until you do."

"Ok, Momma," Callie mumbled as she worked er way through asparagus. Once she was done she pulled her book back out and started to read, letting out a sigh of relief when she heard the front door open and her mom walking through the house.

"Hi Sweets, Hello my Love," Stef said as she walked into the kitchen, "Looks great in here."

"Chicken with white sauce and asparagus," Lena smiled as she kissed Stef's lips gently.

"I'll help, just give me a few minutes to go change."

"I think I'm ok in here, but maybe you'd want to have Callie help you water out back," Lena hinted as she looked back to her sauce on the stove. Callie groaned, her Momma was too obvious sometimes.

"Is everything ok?" Stef asked.

"It's fine," Callie grumbled.

"Alrighty then," Stef said, unconvinced, "I'll be back in ten minutes, Callie Girl."


	22. Letting go of Mommy

**AN- ok, the interaction between Stef and Callie. Can you tell by all my fics that I love writing the two of them? lol. Reminds me of my Lizzie and Abby (my Love). For those reading "Lena Finds Out" I will be writing a one off of that last scene once I'm feeling better. At the moment, no good thoughts when it comes to "other stuff" lol. Oh, what they don't tell you about chemo. Anyways.**

Stef watched Callie as they made their way around the yard and watered the plants, Callie went between staring at Stef and the ground. Stef tried to take a few deep breathes. Callie obviously wasn't going to make this conversation easy, like when she had told them things that had happened to her, but Lena obviously thought Callie needed to talk and wasn't able to herself. Once the yard was watered Stef made her way to the small bench on the deck and patted the seat next to her when Callie stayed standing.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" Stef asked as Callie dropped next her her and kept her eyes to the ground, "I thought we were past this silence thing," Stef sighed "You have to talk to me and Momma," she said as Callie found great interest in the small hole in the knee of her jeans.

"Does it have something to do with the evaluation you did today?" Stef asked, figuring that had to be the thing that had her eldest daughter in this mood.

"It was stupid, I don't want to go back," Callie muttered as she looked up and across the yard.

"I'm sorry Sweets, but you have to go to therapy. It's not a choice," Stef said as she wrapped her arm around Callie who stayed ridged, "What kind of tests did you have to do?"

"Math, reading, telling stories, a stupid 300 question quiz."

"Ah yes, I remember that. 'I drove to Florida 5 times this week' One of the strangest questions. WHat type of people lie about something so obvious?"

"Hey. I did fly to Italy three times this week," Callie said with a small smile, "Why did you have to have a psych evaluation?"

Stef laughed, "they don't just gve you a badge and gun. Part of becoming a policewoman. Had to go to therapy for months so they could make sure I wasn't going to go and start shooting at anyone."

"Did they show you pictures and make you tell stories about them?" Callie asked a little more relaxed now that the conversation was off of her.

"Yep, thought I wasn't going to be a police officer after that. Saw a picture of a two people and I went on a 5 minute story of a daughter fighting with her father." Callie looked over at her surprised. "What you know me and you grandpa didn't really get along well."

"I guess, I mean, I thought you would be smarter not to do something like that," Callie shrugged.

"And you thought you were too," Stef said as a light went off in her head, "What was the picture?" She asked as she felt Callie become more ridgid.

"Two people in a car," Callie whispered as she looked down at her hands, "I said they were fighting and they went for a drive and came back and the mom watched a movie with the kids and the dad went and took a shower."

Stef sighed as she wrapped her other arm around Callie, ignoring the ridgidness and kissing her temple, "I wish that's how it would have happened that night, Love. I wish your mom and dad came back," she said as she felt Callie swallow hard.

"I should have made her stay," she said after a moment.

"Baby, they were adults and your mom was probably trying to make sure you didn't see the fighting. You couldn't have stopped her.

"Yes I could have!" Callie said angerly as she pulled away from Stef, " I kept asking her to read me a chapter in my book so she would stay, I didn't know what to say, I could have told her I was sick, or I needed to talk to her or... _Something,_" Callie said as she stood up and started towards the house with Stef close on her heals.

"Callie, don't walk away," Stef said as she caught her around the middle easily in the breakfast nook and forced her down into the seat, "Parents fight, Love, but the thing is most parents, including your mom, try to make sure the kids don't see it."

"You and Momma don't fight," Callie said with a huff, surprised when Stef laughed.

"You just don't see us fight," Stef said as she looked towards the kitchen "Lena, can you come here a minute?" she called as she kept a hand on Callie's leg to stop her from getting up.

"What's up?" Lena asked as she looked at a very disgruntled Callie and Stef who looked amused. This was not what she thought she would walk into.

"Aparently we never fight," Stef grinned.

"Really?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat on the other side of Callie and wrapped her arm around her, hoping to get her to relax a little, "You know I yelled and waved a knife at mom when her and Mike decided to ground Brandon after me and her had already decided not to."

"She offered to buy B herion," Stef chuckled, "I don't think I had ever been so scared of this woman, I wouldn't give her a knife. But there was the whole giving Lexie the pill and Momma having a job scare."

"Or the fact that I didn't tell Mom I wanted to get married."

"Or I didn't want to take the car my dad bought for us."

"Ok, I get it, you guys fight," Callie stopped her moms rambling.

"What is this about, then?" Lena asked a little confused as Callie let go and stocked off.

' "She feels like she should have been able to stop her mom for leaving that night," Stef said with a sigh, resting her head back.

"Makes sense," Lena said softly to herself and touching Stef's leg, "But one of us needs to follow her. She handed me something she was going to cut with, and she seems even more upset," she said as she looked at Stef.

"I think it should be you. She wouldn't talk to me, she wanted you."

"Really?" Stef asked with surprise at the last part.

"She wouldn't say a word to me."

"Ok, I'll go," Stef said as she stood, kissing Lena quickly before walking through the house, finding Callie about a quarter of the way up the stairs. "I wish you would have told me you wanted to go upstairs, Sweets, I don't want you to get hurt," she said as she quickly walked up. Callie took a few more unsteady steps before accepting Stef's help. At the top of the stairs she looked a little lost for a moment. She didn't want to go to her moms' room, where she had been sleeping since she got home. Taking a deep breathe she pushed open the door to her room with Stef stood at the door.

Stef stood at the door as she watched her. Callie looked around the room and walked to her bed, falling on top of it and stared at her dresser where the pictures still stood from when they first decorated. She looked back and forth between her foster moms with her and Jude and her mom and the two of them.

Stef was even more surprised when Callie burst into tears as she started to scratch harshly at her arms, "Callie, Love, please don't do that," She asked as she took three long strides and pulled her arms around her daughter. Callie fought for a few moments before falling against Stef's shirt and crying.

Stef held her tightly as Callie cried, running her hand up and down Callie's back, under her shirt, switching between kissing her forhead and whispering nonsense in her ear.

"I don't deserve this," Callie said hoarsely once she was able to take a few breathes.

"You didn't deserve any of the bad things that happened to you," Stef said, surprised when Callie started to cry again.

"No, I don't deserve this room. You guys redid it after I only had it a week," she said through gasped.

"Oh, Love, of course you deserve this. You deserve the world." She murmered as she kissed Callie's forhead and smoothed her hair.

"Your brothers and sister knew you deserved this too, they're the ones that did this all, along with your grandma," Stef smiled when Callie looked up at her surprised, "Everyone knows how much you deserve accept yourself," She said as she wiped the tears off of Callie's cheeks.

"I wanted to be able to save her," Callie said softly, "I want her with me, I love you and Momma more than anything, but I want Mommy," Callie whispering, sounding much younger than she was.

"Oh, Baby, I know," She said as she let her cry, "I know missing your mom doesn't make us any less. We can't take your Mommy's place. But we do love you and hate to see you so upset. You always want to save everyone, but you couldn't save her, Love, and you have to be able to let that go," She said as Callie seemed to have stopped crying so hard. "You made it up 5 steps by yourself, you're getting better," Stef smiled, making Callie laugh.

"Promise me, you'll talk about things and let me and Momma help you. You have Momma worried," Stef said as she forced Callie look at her, "But I am so proud of you for giving Momma that peice of metal. I am so happy you were able to give that up."

Callie looked away with a small smile and burried her face in Stef's shirt for a few minutes.

"Ready to go eat dinner and see Momma?" Stef asked as she stroked Callie's hair. Callie nodded her head, "Come on, Love," she said as she pulled Callie away from her and wiped her face for a moment and stand and bringing Callie with her as they walked towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen Callie smiled when she saw her Momma and her siblings sitting around the table. Marianna was telling a story to the two boys as Lena watched them all. Quietly she walked to her Momma and hugging her for a minute as Lena looked surprised, though pulling her tightly against her and kissing her forhead.

"I love you Momma," Callie said softly into her shirt.

"I love you too, Callie Girl," Lena said as Callie pulled back and went to sit in her seat, Stef helping her getting her up onto the stool.

After dinner the family decided on a movie night. The kids went to sit down as Stef and Lena made popcorn.

"Is Callie alright," Lena asked as she pulled out a few big bowls.

"I think so," Stef smiled, "take a peak in the livingroom."

Lena took a second and peaked in the living room to see Callie sitting inbetween Marianna and Jude talking. Though Callie didn't seem totally engaged she looked happy and pretty comfortable, "What did you say to her?"

"That missing her mother doesn't make us feel like any less of her parents and she couldn't save her, no matter how much she wanted to."

"It looks like that was the right thing," she smiled, kissing Stef's cheek, "And you say you're not good with the touchy feely stuff."

"Come on," Stef said as she poured the popcorn into bowls and headed towards the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stef, go to sleep, Baby," Lena said sleepily from where she was snuggled against Stef's chest.

"She can't sit up on her own, why the hell did we decide on letting her sleep in her own room?"

"Babe, the door is 10 ft away and it's wide open, we will be able to hear if she needs us," Lena said as she wrapped her arm closer around her.

"Ok," Stef said as she started stroking Lena's hair as she drifted off.

Lena woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. Groaning she sat up and looked around before getting out and peaking outinto Callie's room. Her heart melted a little as she Saw Stef sleeping on the floor with a pillow and blanket in the middle of the floor.

Sighing she got their comforter and her pillow before walking back into Callie's room and laying down beside Stef and pulling her close.


	23. just a note from liz

**hi everyone. this is gleek foster kid's daughter, liz. i just wanted to tell you guys that new chapters are wont be up for a few days. momma had chemo yesterday and shes not doing well. chemo makes her really tired and sick. seems to get worse as time goes by. but i just wanted to let you know that she hasnt forgotten about the stories. earlier we were talking about what we want to do with the next chapter of adding fosters.**


	24. Bill

**AN- Hi everyone! I hope you guys are doing well. I am in a good mood. I got a day pass to get out of the hospital last night, so I'm in my own home, yay! Even not feelng too well, and sleeping a lot, there is nothing better than being in my own bed and having my kids around. Other news, the mass in my liver has sarted to respond to treatment! YAY! A really good sign. Hopefully within a month or so the mass will be small enough to be able to remove. Here's to hoping it keeps shrinking!**

_Three weeks later._

"Bill, you usually just send adoption papers. What's going on?" Stef asked wearily as Her kids' caseworker sat opisite them at their kitchen table. He had insisted to come over. Callie was up in her room reading while the rest of the kids were hanging out with friends, celebrating the first day of summer break.

"Well, we got Callie and Jude's origional birth certificates. We only had copies and we needed to origionals for the adoption. It took us a while to find Callie's because we were looking for her under Donald Jacobs. On the origional birth certificate there is a different name for father, Michael Quinn."

Lena looked stunned for a moment, "So you're saying Donald isn't her father?" She asked, looking over at Stef.

"Yes," Bill said, looking uncomfortable. "So him signing over his parental rights really means nothing. Jude can still be adopted but until we find Michael Quinn and ask him to sign away his rights, Callie cannot."

"There's no way we can get around this?" Stef asked despretally, "That girl has been failed in every way by the system. She needs a family, and she won't believe she won't until she's offically adopted."

"Stefanie, you know better than anyone that we cannot. I'm sorry," Bill sighed, "The best thing to do is talk to Donald and see if he knows who the man is."

"So you're saying the man that Jude bawled over, who Callie cried for after he signed away his rights, we're just supposed to say 'I know you signed away your rights but I need to know why you didn't tell us your daughter wasn't biologically your's?"

"Well, yes," He said with a sigh "We can always talk to him," He said quickly, that was usually how it went but-

"No, I'm going to talk to him," Stef liked things in her own hands, Bill thought to himself.

"Stef. do you really think that's a good idea?" Lena asked carefully.

"Oh please, Love," Stef said a little offended, "I get people to talk daily, and they did crimes. Asking him if he known anything about this man should be easy. Can I get a copy of the birth certificate with the biological father?" Stef asked, looking over at Bill, feeling it would be easier to get him to say something with physical proof. Bill slid a copy over to her. "Well, Bill. I can't say this was pleasent news, but thank you for letting us know," Stef said with a sigh as he started to get the rest of his papers together, leaving the papers for Jude's adoption on the table.

"I'm sorry for this, Lena, Stef," he said looking to the both of them at the door, "Let me know if you need any help, or when you find something out. You're right, Callie has been screwed by this system, the sooner we get her out of it the better."

Once they watched Bill drive away Stef easily found herself wrapped around Lena, her cheek resting against Lena's shoulders and her arms wrapped around her neck; Lena's arms low around Stef's waist, her head resting against Stef's, a comfortable and rehearsed position, "How the hell are we supposed to tell her?" Stef asked after a wrapped her arms around Stef tighter and shook her head,

"I don't know, we just have to... we have to be the parents."

"I know," Stef said softly, "I just wish that girl, _my daughter_, would get a break, or at least it be something her Mommas could fix. Change for her." Lena hummed in agreement as they stood there for a few minuts before making their way upstairs.

"Come in," Callie called easily when she heard the knock. Stef smiled softly when she watched her daughter. The oxygen tank was rarely used anymore and Callie could get around easier. She still tired easily and would get dizzy if she stood up too fast.

"Hey Baby," Stef said as she sat cross legged on the bed mirroring Callie.

"Hey, What's up?" Callie asked as she looked between her moms, Mom sitting infront of her and Momma perched on the edge of the bed.

"So, Bill came by to drop off the papers for the adoption," Stef said carefully, "and we were talking to him."

"Yeah?" Callie asked.

"Does the name Michael Quinn mean anything to you, Love?" Stef asked as she watched Callie's face for any indication.

"Well, Quinn's my middle name, but you know that..." she said a little confused, "I've never heard of a Michael Quinn, is that who I'm named after? My mom said it was a family name."

"Quinn is your dad's last name, Love," Stef said trying not to cringe.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked, looking at the paper in Stef's hand. Taking it out of her mom's hand and looking at the birth certificate, "What is this? Why is my father's name changed?"

"Your mom and Donald must have gotten it changed. But Michael Quinn is your biological father."

"So I can't get adopted," Callie stated with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, you're getting adopted," Stef said as she tried to hug her, her eyes going wode when Callie pulled away.

"No, because this new man has to sign his rights away, even after he has never been there. You don't get it, good luck doesn't come to me. He isn't going to sign it."

"Then we'll fight to get his rights taken away," Stef said softly, slowly scooting towards Callie.

"What about Jude?"

"Donald's name is in his birth certificate," Stef said, her eyes going wide when that was the information that made her daughter crack. She found her arms full of her daughter, something that wasn't new, but still amazed her sometimes when Callie came to her. Rocking her gently Stef petted her hair.

"You have to adopt him," Callie said through her tears, "Please adopt him, as soon as you can," she whispered as she clung to the front of Stef's shirt.

"Hey, you know that we are adopting him, and you," Stef said firmly, "But we can't until we ask him if he wants to be adopted before you."

"He'll say know, you have to convince him," Calle begged.

"We'll talk to him, alright Baby?" Stef asked softly as Callie started to calm down, nodding, "You are being adopted, you are my child and even if you are 17, 18 when it happens, you will be Callie Quinn AdamsFoster, do you understand me?"

"But I won't be really, B, Mari, Jesus, and even Jude will be AdamsFoster. I won't be. I will be Callie, the foster child."

Lena's heart broke at the comment as she wrapped her arms around Callie, encompassing her in a Mommy Sandwitch. "You are my daughter, with your Mom's sas and my feirce love, you are the perfect combination of both of us." Callie nodded into Stef's shoulders at Lena's words, as the moms were glad she was starting to calm down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"What's wrong?" Jude asked as him and Callie sat facing his moms in the living room.

"Nothing, Buddy, we just wanted to talk to you and Callie," Stef said with a smile, "We wanted to tell you that tomorrow night we are having a guest over and we wanted to know if you want to spend the night over at Conner's. We talked to his parents and they said they would love to have you. Conner and his dad are even going fishing the next morning."

"Who's coming over?" Jude asked as looked at his Momma's face who seemed to be holding back a grimace.

"Donald is, Love," Stef said gently.

"Like Donald Jacobs, Donald?" Jude asked with furrowed eyebrows, "Why is he coming over? I thought he signed his rights away and that was it."

"I'm not his daughter," Callie muttered from beside him.

"What?" Jude asked.

"He isn't my father, his name isn't on my origional birth certificate. We're having Donald over so we can figure out if knows anything."

"He can't... he wouldn't do that, right, Cal? He wouldn't keep something like that? He must not have known."

"Jude, somehow his name got on there, for some reason he decided to do that. It's going to take a while before I can get adopted. But you are his son, and you can. You have to get adopted by Mom and Momma."

"What?" Jude yelled, "I'm not getting adopted without you. We're a package, remember?" Jude asked turning to her with tears in his eyes, "No one is supposed to get us without getting us both."

"Baby, I'm not leaving, and Mom and Momma love you, you know that." She said, glancing to the two women who both had tears in their eyes, "We've waited forever to find a home, you gotta take it, Baby."

"No," Jude said angerly, "I'm not getting adopted until you do, you can't make me, it's my choice!"

Stef wiped her eyes quickly and tried to defuse the situation, "Babies, why don't we compermise. Why don't we see what Donald says and if he knows something and we give it three months, if we get somewhere by then, we'll re evaluate it, if not, we'll do Jude's adoption."

"No! You don't understand," Callie said in anger and desperation, "He needs to be adopted."

"Do you really think I'd let anyone come and take my son _or daughter_ in the next three months?" she asked, "I'd die before that happened."

"Ok," Jude said after a moment of thinking.

Callie sighed, she knew she didn't really have a choice, it was Jude's decision, and as much as she tried to persuade him it was ultimately his choice, "Fine."

"You're not mad, right?" Jude looked over at her, making Callie remember the little boy she had been raising for years.

"No, Not at you. I'm mad at whoever changed the name. At the world for doing this. But not at you. If you don't want to get adopted for a little bit, I'm ok with it, just because I believe Mom and Momma wouldn't let you get taken away. But, do you want to see Donald? Or do you want to go to Conner's?"

"I said goodbye to him already, I want to go to Conner's. Plus, I've never been fishing," He said with a grin.

"Great, I think that's good," Callie smiled as the moms agreed.

"Can you help me figure out what to wear and bring? I've never went fishing before."

"Sure," Callie smiled, though she had never went herself, she figured she had an idea of what he should take to be on a boat all day, "Come on," She said, pulling Jude into a hug and kissing the top of his head before following him up the stairs.


	25. Dinner with Donald

**AN- Happy mother's day to all the moms out there! It's 5 in the morning. I was up. Abby is at home with the kids. Holidays are always a little more complicated when you have foster-adopted kids, especially mother's and Father's day. It can always be hard for the kids, missing their bio parents. But Abby is making sure they'll be fine and they're coming to see me before chemo. I'm excited to see my babies. After you read this chapter, ideas? what do you think will happen?**

"Babe, calm down, this is going to be fine," Lena said as Callie paced the kitchen while Lena worked on cooking dinner.

"What is he going to say? Is he going to be mad we're bringing this up? Why did he keep this a secret? What if he won't tell us?" Callie asked as she stopped next to her mother, watching her marinade steak.

"Well, we'll figure it out from there, but sitting and worrying won't make things better. Why don't you go help Mom in the garden?"

Outside Stef was on her hands and knees pulling weeds, "Hey, Mom," she said as she kneeled down beside her and started wrestling a dandilion root.

"Hi, Love," Stef replied as she wiped her hands on her jeans, "Right now is probably not the time to start this, you should go get ready," Stef told her as she stood up, "Come on, we should both go change," she said as she held her hand out for Callie.

Callie took it and was surprised when Stef pulled her into a hug, "Ok, so I might have needed that more than you," Stef murmered as she kissed Callie's head.

"I love you, Mom."

"Oh, I love you too, Callie Girl, more than you could ever know. We'll work this out."

Callie nodded as they headed into the house and up the stairs. Pulling on jeans and a shirt Callie stared in the mirror, "Mama?!" she called.

"Yeah, Babe?" Lena asked as she opened the door between the two bedrooms, dressed in a short dress and leggings.

"Can you french braid my hair?" Callie asked, surprising Lena.

"Sure, come on into Mom's and my room," Lena smiled as she headed to her bathroom and grabbed stuff while Callie sat cross legged on their bed. She'd never let Momma do her hair but she'd seen her do Marianna's many times.

"One braid or two?" Lena asked as she settled behind Callie on the bed and started to brush the tangles out of it.

"Umm, I don't care," Callie shrugged as she let Lena tip her head back and felt her part her hair down the middle.

"You ready to see Donald?" Lena asked as she started on one of the briads, leaving it a little looser than she would if she was doing Mari's.

"I guess. I mean, he's not even my dad. I want to meet this other person, Michael. I want to see where I come from, what made me who I am. I mean, I'm half of him," Callie rambled.

"I understand that, Bug, and hopefully Donald will know who Michael is. But you've been in this house long enough, I want you to remember, Michael Quinn, yes, he is you biological father. But Donald helped raise you. It's not just who gave birth to you. What made you who you are was your mom and Donald, your brother, dealing with what you did, all those things made you into the amazing woman you are today," Lena said as she finished the last braid, sliding in a few bobby pins to hold up loose curls, "Alright, bug," She said as she hugged Callie from behind "You're all done. I have to go finish dinner."

Callie sighed and nodded, deciding to stay on their bed. Stef was just finishing getting dressed and was standing in front of her dresser, straightening her hair, "I think it looks pretty natural," Callie commented when she saw her Mom watching her through the mirror.

"Hmm?"

"The first night I was here, after you changed our of your uniform and took your hair down, I thought it was really pretty. It's pretty straight too. I just thought you should know. You're always straightening it or keeping it up."

Stef smiled. She didn't know what to take of this odd conversation, but with Callie, any conversation was a step in the right directon, "Thanks, Love. I actually thought of wearing my uniform, Momma vetoed it," she said with a smirk.

Callie laughed, "It'd scare him all right."

"I don't want to scare him, I just want answers," Stef said as she finished and started putting on a light coat of make-up.

"If anyone can get them out of him it'll be you."

"And I plan on it, young lady," Stef smiled, "come on, he'll be here any minute. We need to get downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I'll be honest. I'm kind of confused why you guys asked me here. Bill said I just had to sign those papers and I'd be of the picture," Donald said once the silent dinner had started to come to an end. Lena sat beside him when Callie had v-lined to the spot next to Stef. "He said you guys would fill out the paperwork and the adoption would be over."

"Well, that's what we thought also," Stef said carefully, trying not to show the anger she felt towards this man. "But it seems you hadn't been very honest to Bill or us. Let alone Callie," She said as she took the birth certificate from under her plate and passed it to Donald, "Bill tracked down Callie's origional birth certificate and you are not on it."

Callie watched and saw Donald's eyes never change, to surprise, hurt, anger. SHe wanted him to feel what she felt. She had made a fantisy, that it was somehow messed up, that he would fight and say he signed the certificate right after watching her birth, "Michael Quinn is her biological father," he said finally.

"You knew, you knew all along and you didn't tell me?" Callie asked angerly, "I thought you were my dad. I thought me and Jude were siblings."

"Jude will always be your brother, Love," Stef said carefully.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had," Donald said quietly.

"Well look at how well that turned out," Stef spat.

"Stef," Lena chastized, "Do you know who Michael Quinn is?" She asked Donald.

"Michael helped us change the birth certificate. Your mom and I split up for almost a year and she got pregnant. We got back together when you were a month old," Donald explained, "We got back together and Michael thought it would be easier on you and your mom if my name was on the birthcertificate and he was out of the picture."

"So this is just more of everyone else deciding what's best for me?" Callie asked, "Why the hell couldn't you guys think about what was best for me when me and Jude were being abused and I was raped? You guys don't know shit of how to best take care of a child."

"Callie, that was uncalled for," Lena said to her, "So Donald, do you know where he is now?"

"Callie, you may think I did wrong by you, but I didn't mean to."

"Oh please," Called scoffed.

"Callie, if you can't be civil you need to go up to your room," Stef said irritated. She needed to know where Callie's biological father was.

"I'm guessing Michael is still around," Donald said, "He is the CEO of _Fred Myers_, the grocery store."

"You're kidding," Callie muttered.

"No, I think it's why he helped us so easily, so he didn't loose face at the company."

"So he's not a drug addict or a murderer or a psycho? And you didn't think it might be a good idea to tell someone this while I had to suffer through foster homes?"

"Callie, would you have ever left Jude?" Donald reasoned, "You would have fought tooth and nail to stay in the system with your brother, even at 10."

"I should have at least had a choice. At least been told you are _not _my father."

"I was there. I raised you. Not him. I am your father," Donald said angerly.

"Please watch your tone with how you talk to my daughter," Stef said as she turned to Callie, "He's right though, Love. What does Momma always say? DNA doesn't make a family."

"But he wasn't around either!" Callie yelled, "He was a drunk. He didnt care about me or Jude, or my mom. Or else he wouldn't have got in the car that night. Because of him I've felt like it's my fault my mom was dead, for years. And it's not. It's not my fault. It's his."

"Callie, go to your room. Now. I know you're upset, but I will not have you talking to adults that way," Stef said sternly.

"Fine, I never want to see him again anyways. I want my real dad," Callie said as she pushed her chair out and stalked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Callie," Stef called as she knocked and opened the bedroom door an hour later, sitting on the bed. Callie was on her leptop and wouldn't look at her, "Baby, I know you're upset, but that doesn't give you the right to be hostile to him."

"So you're on his side?" Callie asked looking up, "He should have said something. For 6 years me and Jude were shuffled around foster homes, feeling unwanted and being hurt, and he could have told someone. We could have been saved from all of it."

"Callie, I think you're putting Michael Quinn on a pedistool. He chose not to be around and payed for them to change the father's name on the birth certificate."

"He's married," Callie said softly, "With three kids, two boys and a girl, 14, 12, and 9," she said as she turned the lap top towards Stef and showed her when she had been researching, "They're called the all american family."

"Baby, you know better than anyone that things aren't always as people say," Stef said carefully.

"Are you saying he wouldn't want me? I'm so broken that he wouldn't want to know me?" Callie asked.

"Callie, Love, all I'm saying is, let me set up an appointment and we can go see him. I just don't want you to get your hopes up, ok? I don't want you to think you're going to find this amazing man and then be hurt if he rejects you."

"He's not going to, he's my dad!" Callie said deffensively.

Stef sighed, "Callie, I just want you to think about one thing for me, alright?" She asked, continuing when Callie nodded, "He had your mom and Donald change the name on the birth certificate, he's never come looking for you. He could be a great guy, or he could be the scum of the earth. But no matter what, me and Momma will always love you. We always will. We've fought for you from the moment Momma met you, when she brought you home. You have been _our _daughter from that moment. And no matter what this man says, whether he wants to be apart of your life or not, we love you. You are not too broken to be loved or to be part of a family. You have proved that ten times over the last few months."

"I tried to kill myself, Mom, I don't think that's proving I'm not broken."

"But you survived, and you've started making progress. Most women will never go through what you've gone through in 16 years. You fell apart, bu you're putting yourself back together. Don't let that man take away what you've fought so hard to put back."

Callie nodded and let her Mom pull her into a hug before she left. Laying down Callie put the laptop on her stomach and typed in Michael Quinn into Google pictures, staring at the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs Stef sat on the couch staring off into space when Lena came in carrying a couple glasses of wine, "THank you, Love," Stef smiled when Lena handed her one and sat next to her, curling her feet under her.

"It feels like deja-vue" Lena commented as she stared at the family picture at the wedding that hung on the wall, "I'm worried, what if he wants her?"

"We fight for custody. I'm not giving my daughter up," Stef said firmly.

"What if it's what she wants? She seems rather adiment to meet him."

"I truthfully don't know. Right now she's up there reading articles about the amazing family man he is. But he hasn't once came looking for her. If he even once thought to see how she was doing, he would have known she was in foster care. And maybe he does know. But he hasn't been a part of her life for this long."

"Do you think I've opened up a can of worms? Pushing the adoption?" Lena asked finally, the real thing that was on her mind.

"We were already going to adopt her. You just realized it should be done as soon as possible. And you were right. She's not going to feel like a part of this family until she is."

"I just don't want to loose my girl. It feels like we're always loosing her in some way or another."

"We won't loose her."


	26. Michael Quinn

**AN- I hope you guys like this chapter. You will find another little plot twist here that Lizzie thought of today. Please review and tell us what you think!**

"Is that what you're wearing?" Callie asked as she peaked into her moms' room.

"What's wrong with it?" Stef asked as she looked down at herself, she wore a pair of dark jeans and a button up shirt with a blazer over it. Her hair laid pretty naturally, her curls settled around her face and a light touch of make-up. She looked over at Callie who was wearing a dress, something very uncommon for her, her hair looked perfect along with her nails, and for the first time Stef could remember, she was wearing make-up that she wasn't held down and forced to wear.

"It's just, he's a ceo, and he's my dad."

"And his reaction is not going to be changed by the way me or you are dressed, if he did he would be kind of shallow now, wouldn't he?" Callie sighed and walked away as Lena walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go with you guys?" Lena asked as she walked out of the bathroom having stopped when she heard the interaction.

"I don't want him to feel like he's being ambushed," Stef said as she swept blush across her cheeks, "You stay here and make sure Jude is ok. He has to be worried."

"Callie's been talking about him the last week and a half like he hung the moon, like she's just waiting to run to another family, and take Jude with her," Lena said as she wrapped her arms around her thin waist.

"Jude is officially ours," Stef said as she leaned over and kissed Lena softly, "He's not going anywhere and if I know Callie like I do, she's not leaving Jude," Stef declared as she watched Lena through the mirror. Lena had been taking Callie's attitude personally. "And, like I've been telling her," Stef said as she wrapped her arms around Lena, "there's some reason he didn't look for her all these years. And if he wants her now, I will find out that reason and use it when he tries to get her now."

Lena let herself be comforted by Stef for a moment longer before nodding her head "You're right, there's something."

"So, you and Jude have a movie marathon or go out and do something, and this evening we'll be back and getting back to normal around here," Stef said as she kissed Lena one more time before grabbing her keys off the dresser, "Come on Callie Girl!" she called.

Callie came running out of her room and couldn't help but raise on eyebrow at the purse Callie had apparently borrowed from Mariana, "Ready?"

"Yep," Callie smiled. The car ride was pretty silent for the first 20 minutes.

"I just want to tell you one more time to remember that this might not go how you want it to but no matter what, either way, me and Mama love you."

"I love you guys too, but it's going to go great," Callie said as she watched the freeway, "I've been reading up all about him. I can't wait to meet him."

"I hope it turns out the way you want it to, Baby," Stef said with an internal groan. "THough you could lighten up on the 'my dad is awesome and better than anything or anyone else' when you're around Mama. You're really starting to hurt her feelings."

Callie didn't answer her mom. Why was she being so down about this? She was about to meet her dad! She was so excited. She thought for years her dad was the man who killed her dad, but he wasn't. Her dad ran a company. Her dad had three other children.

Stef stopped and they got out of the car an hour later. Finding their way to a building that looked like it had 15 stories. Stef could see Callie wringing her hands as they walked into the building and were directed to the 9th floor.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Michael Quinn at 3," Stef told the secretary as Callie hovered behind her.

"He got held up on a meeting but he should be here in about 15 minutes," she told Stef as Stef and Callie found a seat. Stef rested her hand on Callie's knee as it started to vibrate.

"Deep breaths," She reminded Callie as she felt her own stomach churning. She pulled out her phone and stared at it. She hadn't told Michael Quinn what she was coming for, just that she was a part of the police force and needed to speak to him. It was probably the wrong way to go about this, she thought to herself. But she didn't know what else to do.

"Mr. Quinn will you guys now."

Stef stood up and wiped her palms an her jeans as Callie was practically banging her knees together beside her, "Thank you," she managed to the woman before entering the office. She forced a smile when she opened the door to a man in a suit sitting behind a desk. Callie didn't know but she had done the same thing as her daughter, stared at pictures of the man for the past week.

"Officer Foster," Michael said, looking up and a surprised look coming over his face when he didn't find her in uniform.

"Hello, Mr. Quinn," she smiled, "This is my daughter," she said gesturing to Callie who was looking around trying to avoid her biological father's gaze.

"It's nice to meet you both, please, have a seat. Would either of you like a drink?" he asked, both women shook their heads. "Well Officer Foster,"

"Stefanie, or Stef, is fine," Stef smiled.

"Please, call me Michael," he said back with a smile, "Now, you didn't exactly tell me what this meeting was about," he said as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms on his lap.

"Well, I am in the middle of adopting my daughter, here. And there seems to be a hiccup pertaining you," she said casually.

"I don't understand. What do I have to do with you adopting your daughter?" he asked as he looked over at Callie. Stef could see in his face almost like he was seeing a ghost. Stef smiled, "She looks a lot like her mother, hu?" she asked as she handed him Callie's original birth certificate.

"Why is Coleen giving her up for adoption?" Michael looked up and over at Callie. Stef cringed at his tone, it wasn't one of caring or worry, just interest.

"Coleen died in a car accident eight years ago," Stef said gently, more for Callie's sake than his. Callie had been going to therapy for three weeks now but she knew Callie still held a lot of guilt for her mother's death.

"Well, this is why we put Donald's name of the birth certificate, so if something happens, he could take care of her."

'Ok, Callie is right next to me, talking like she isn't here won't change that," Stef said a little irritated before taking a breath "Donald was driving the car that night. He has been n prison for driving under the influence up until a year ago. He doesn't feel like he could raise a child."

"Well too bad, you don't get to say you want to be a father and then give up on it. He needs to take care of you, Callie," he said turning to her.

"But you're my father."

"Look Callie, think of how confusing it would be to my wife and kids, that all of the sudden they had a sister and step daughter they never knew about."

"Probably not as confusing to me as when I found out Donald wasn't my real father," she said becoming a little stiffer.

"And I'm sorry you went through that, but I'm not sure what you guys want from me. Is it money? I'm raising three kids. Is it... I don't know what you guys are expecting from me."

Stef slipped her hand on Callie's knee as she watched her fight tears back, "Nothing," Callie said after a moment, "just for you to sign your rights away so my moms can adopt me."

"I can- wait, your moms?" Michael said, his eyes darting at Stef.

"Yes, my moms, Stef and Lena."

"I think that's going to be a problem," Michael said after a moment, "Look, let's look at this a different way, there is a bording school in Seattle you could go to, and I'll send you wherever you want for holidays. It's like you'll be an adult, but going to school instead of work and you get vacations wherever you want."

"What about family," Stef asked with a horrified look on her face, "You want her to not be with us, but you don't want her anywhere near your family."

"What do you know about family?" he asked with a laugh, "you and your girlfriend and you want to bring a teenage girl into your sick ways? Turn my daughter into a dyke?"

"Don't call my mom a dyke," Callie hissed.

"Callie, she's brain washed you. Come on now, that's not the environment you need to be in, you need to be in a normal family."

"Right, why not send me back the the foster home that used to beat me, or the one where I was raped? God forbid I'm in a home with four brothers and sisters and parents who go off to work everyday, come home and cook dinner and hang out, just because there are two women doesn't mean shit. I wouldn't want to be around you anyway."

"You know what, you're just as fucked up as Cole, give me the papers and I'll sign them. I don't care."

"Who's Cole?" Callie asked as Stef handed the papers over.

"My other teenage daughter that decided to interrupt my life. She was caught and charged with drug possession and prostitution. They found me when her mom wanted nothing to do with her."

"Why doesn't her mom want anything to do with her?" Callie asked as Michael handed the papers back over to Stef.

"The freak wants to be a boy or some shit. Was taking male hormones."

"Thank you for signing that," Stef said as she placed it in her bag trying not to go off on the man, Callie on the other hand didn't care.

"You're saying you let your daughter be what? Put in a group home because you can't understand what transgender is?"

"You kids and your fads. It'll go away in a few years."

"Yeah, I'll go home and tell my mom that, thanks. They've been together 11 years, but I'm sure it'll pass with time."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're mother was naive too."

"My mother raised two kids while the fathers couldn't give a damn. You, running off when I was a month old and Donald an abusive alcoholic."

"Well," Michael said as he sat forward with his arms on his desk, "If your mother would have gotten an abortion like I wanted-" Stef watched in slow motion as Callie pushed her out of the way and ran out of the room.

"Thank you- for making my life so much easier. The girl tried to kill herself a month ago," Stef seethed as she grabbed her bag and went to run to find Callie, "Stay away from my daughter."

Stef caught up to Callie at the car, where Callie was sitting on the hood with her knees drawn up to her chin, going up to hug her, Callie shrugged away, "Can we just go home?" she whispered after a moment.

"Of course," Stef said as she tucked a piece of hair behind Callie's ear. Getting in the car it was silent for the first 45 minutes.

"I'm sorry I called you a dyke, the day Mama brought me home," Callie said, pulling Stef from her own thoughts.

"Love-Bug, you were scared and frightened and wanted your little brother. You did what you do best, hide your feelings behind your sas."

"But, I never realized how much it hurt. I mean, I knew it was wrong, but until he called you and Mama dykes I didn't realize just how much it... I wanted to kill him."

"I wanted to kill him for some of the stuff he said to you," Stef admitted.

"I want to see him," Callie said after a moment, staring out the window.

"Callie, you aren't going back to see-"

"No, I mean my brother, Cole," Callie said softly. Stef smiled. Of course that's who her daughter was talking about. She couldn't help her heart swell with pride as her daughter easily took to calling the teenager a boy.

"I'll talk to Mama and I'll see what she says and we'll try to figure it out, ok?" Stef asked.

Stef tried and failed to get Callie to open up to her anymore for the rest of the hour and a half drive. When they got home Lena and Jude were on the couch watching a Harry Potter marathon. Stef watched from the doorway as Callie went and curled up next to Jude, stealing a couple pieces of his popcorn and settling to watch the movie with him. Stef went upstairs and changed into PJ's and called to order pizza as she went down and pulled Lena to her, kissing her forehead a few times before turning to the movie.


	27. Relapse

**So I've gotten quite a few requests for Callie to relapse, and I was waiting until she was less dependent on her moms to help her get around/up the stairs. So if cutting triggers you, I would skip this chapter. I also got the question if Callie went to Girls United. She did not. She did run after the wedding but it was because she was overwhelmed with the thought of adoption, not her and Brandon kissing (Having foster kids that are now adopted. And growing up in foster care myself, the thought... I fell in love with a foster brother. Never is a good thing). Stef and Lena were able to get her back. **

"He was a total prick," Stef said as she held Lena a little closer that night. The kids had gone to bed and Stef had put off getting in bed since she knew Lena would be waiting to hear all about the visit. She had avoided Lena with looks that said 'don't ask' most of the evening.

"Babe," Lena chastised.

"What? He was. It started with him asking why Coleen was putting her up for adoption, like she wasn't good enough for her mom to keep and ending with him telling her he had wanted Coleen to get an abortion."

Lena gasped, "You can't be serious. My poor baby girl."

"Yeah," Stef sighed, "though if you ever need someone to stand up for you it is Callie. And we thought Jesus was the one who was overprotective of us."

"Really?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"He implied that we only wanted her to turn her into a dyke and she looked like she was going to attack him. I was even a little afraid of her."

"We were going to turn her lesbian?" Lena asked.

"Apparently. He offered to send her to a boarding school in Seattle Washington and on holidays send her wherever she wanted so he wouldn't have to tell his family about her and she wouldn't be with us."

"Does she want to go? I mean, he can give her anything she wants."

"No, when he asked what she wanted she said just to sign the papers. Love, he can send me on vacations and put her in fancy schools, but all she's ever wanted is to be able to be a kid for a while and have a family. And that is the one thing he can't give her."

"You're right," Lena smiled as she felt Stef kiss her temple a few times.

"We have one other... Issue, well, not really an issue, something to talk about," Stef sighed, "Callie found out she has a sibling, another kid Michael won't have anything to do with. A transgender boy who is in a group home for prostitution and drugs. He was buying testosterone. Apparently when they called his mom she didn't want anything to do with him. I'm guessing it has to do with him transitioning to male. Michael won't have anything to do with him either. Callie wants to meet him."

"What do we think about that? He doesn't sound like a good influence."

"I think we should let her. I mean, what it he was just prostituting to be able to live. I mean, I'm not condoning it but, we don't know his story and obviously his parents are incompetent. I mean, I thought Callie was going to be a horrible influence on the rest of the kids, but she's a great kid who just had a hard time."

"Stef, you're not suggesting?" Lena asked, sitting up, "We can't handle anymore kids. Mentally or financially."

"That's not what I mean," Stef shook her head, "But what if him and Callie could have a brother-sister relationship? One that's not like her's and Jude's where she has trouble not parenting him. And what if we could be someone for this kid, Cole, to talk to?"

"You think the state will allow it?" Lena asked, convinced.

"I'm going to call Bill tomorrow and see what options we have. If Callie can see him."

"I think it's a good idea," Lena smiled after a moment, laying back down and snuggling onto Stef's side.

"Good Night, Baby," she said as she rested her head on Stef's chest.

"Good night, My Love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stef's eyes snapped open. Looking at the clock she saw it was 1:30 in the morning. She sat up trying to figure out what made her wake up, Lena was sound asleep next to her breathing evenly. Stef's eyes flew to Callie's bedroom door when she heard a sound coming from Callie's room that did not sound like the girl was asleep. Stepping out of bed she knocked softly on Callie's bedroom door,

"Sweets, are you awake?" she called softly. She heard rustling but no answer. "Callie, can I come in?" she asked. It had been a little less than a week since they let Callie sleep in her room with the door closed, about one and a half from the last time Stef slept on the floor to keep an eye on her. "Callie, answer me," she said as she went to turn the nob, finding it locked.

"I'm fine, Mom," Came a voice through the door. Stef heard the hitches in Callie's voice, her voice betraying her.

"I'm going to unlock your door," Stef said before turning and walking to her bedside drawer, grabbing the ring of keys that were to the locks of the different rooms of the house. With shaking hands Stef unlocked the door, to find Callie curled on her bed with an arm pressed tightly against her chest and sobs racking through her body.

"Callie, what happened?" Stef asked as she sat on the edge of Callie's bed and tried to pull her arm away from her body. She knew what happened and her heart broke, "Come on, let Mom bandage these," she said as Callie turned away from her.

"NO."

"Callie, come on, we don't want those to get infected."

"Go AWAY! LEAVE ME AONE!" Callie cried as she burried her face into her pillow.

"I'm not leaving," Stef said finally, laying down next to Callie and pulling her back against her body, "Why'd you do it, Baby?"

"Just leave me alone," Callie cried as she tried to get away from Stef "Why do you even care?"

"I'm not leaving you alone and because you're my daughter," Stef said as she stroked Callie's hair with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her.

"You can't care, even my own father wishes I was dead," Callie said as she started to cry harder.

"Baby, please look at me," Stef said desperately. Callie continued to cry as she turned in Stef's arms so she was facing her, but kept her eyes lowered. Stef put her finger under Callie's chin and urged her face up to look at her "Michael Quinn is an idiot. You deserve parents ten times as good as him. He doesn't know what being a father means."

"But he's a father to those other kids," Callie whimpered.

"I know they live with him, but we don't know what goes on. If he spends time with them or shuts himself in an office."

"Why doesn't he love me?" Callie asked, making Stef's heart break.

"He would, if he would take the time to get to know you," Stef said as she kissed Callie's forehead.

"It didn't help," Callie said, pressing her face into Stef's body, "It didn't help, Mom."

"What didn't, My Sweet Girl?" Stef asked a little confused.

"It didn't make the pain go away."

"I think it's because you know that it isn't healthy and it won't make things go away. I bet Mom and Momma snuggles would help," Stef said kissing the top of her head and running her hand up and down Callie's back. Callie nodded. "Let's go get those cleaned and bandaged, we don't need any infections."

Callie let Stef lead her into her moms' room where Lena was sitting looking worried on the bed, "Go snuggle with Momma while I get the first aid kit," Stef said, turning her to where Lena was already pulling blankets down for Callie to slip into.

Callie scooted next to Lena but stayed to where she wasn't touching her, feeling guilty for the past few days. Lena stroked Callie's hair until she looked at her, "He might not take the time to get to know and love you, but I've loved you from day one," she said softly, hugging Callie tightly to her when Callie reached out for her, the closest Lena had ever seen her come to asking for comfort, allowing her to cry against her as Stef came and started cleaning the cuts. They weren't deep, and probably would fade with time.

"Why didn't you tell us you needed to cut, Love bug?" Lena asked as Callie stayed pressed against her side.

"I treated you so badly, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't care anymore."

"Of course I care, we will love you no matter what happens. Even if you had decided to live with him, you would've still be the daughter that I love."

"I just, I thought it would be just one more thing and you would realize you didn't actually want me around."

"I will always want you around," Lena promised as Stef finished and Lena pulled Callie to laying down, wrapping her arm around her.

"I love you Momma, Mom," Callie whispered as she laid wrapped in their arms.

"We love you too, Baby Girl," Stef said softly as she kissed Callie's temple once more before settling into her side of the bed, not being able to sleep until she saw the slow rhythmic breathing of her daughter in slumber.


End file.
